Preguntas Y Respuestas:
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Pregunta lo que quieras a los personajes de South Park y ellos responderán.
1. Chapter 1

Esto tratara sobre hacerles preguntas a los personajes de South Park. Las preguntas serán respondidas por el personajes a los que pregunten

**Cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.**


	2. Respuestas 1

**Stan:¿Por qué te gusta a Wendy? **

-Pues por que ella es guapa, inteligente, una chica fuerte.

-¿Con quien hablas, Stan?. -

-...Con nadie. -

**Wendy: ¿Por qué te gusta, Stan? **

-Pues...sus ojos azules...su...Vale lo admito, no me acuerdo.

**Kenny: ¿Cuál es la chica de la clase que crees ser la más bella? **

-Bebe, tiene los pechos mas grandes de todas las chicas que conozco, quiero que le crezcan mas.

**Kyle:¿Por qué eres el mejor amigo de Stan? **

-Por que nos gustan las mismas cosas, nos llevamos bien, pero algunas veces nos peleamos.

**¿Continuarías a serlo en el futuro? **

-Claro, ¿por que no?.

**Token: ¿Cómo está su relación con Nicole?**

-Es bastante buena, nunca hemos discutido ni nos hemos peleado. Aun me sigo preguntando quien nos encerró en el vestuario, quiero agradecérselo.

**Tweek:¿Por qué te gusta tanto el café?**

-Por su sabor, mi primer café fue a los 4 años.

**Butters:¿Te gustaría ser el líder de algo?**

-Ya lo soy, soy el líder del mal...creo.

**Stan ¿Todavía sigues viendo todo como mierda? **

-No, por suerte ya no, se me paso a los 12 años. (por suerte).

**Kenny ¿Por qué te volviste un maricón travestí y te disfrazaste de princesa japonesa? **

-Bueno, me hacia ilusión vestirme de princesa. Me sentaba bien el vestido, ¿verdad?

**Butters ¿Todavía le sigues metiendo tu salchicha a las bocas de las mujeres en las revistas?**

-No, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, que me da vergüenza.

**Tweek: ¿Porque eres tan lindo?**

-¿Eh?, no lo se, nací así, ¿o sera de tomar café?.

**Kenny: ¿Porque eres tan puta?**

-Solo diré que hago cosas por dinero para poder comprarme lo que quiera...¿tienes algo?, ¿una monedas?.

******Butters: ¿Te gustan los conejos?**

-Si, mucho, pero mis padres no me dejarían tener alguno.

******Chris: ¿Que harías si perdieras tu pala?**

-Seguro que si eso pasase, Gregory la habría escondido en algún lugar para que haga algo. Pues no me da la gana.

******Pip: ¿Porque odias que te digan francesito?**

-Por que soy Británico, yo también odio a los franceses.

******Damien: ¿Porque eres tan... tan... Damien?**

-...¿Que por que soy tan cruel?...Soy el anticristo, ¿que esperabas?

**Kyle: ¿Me dejas violarte? lo haré con mucho amor.**

-¿QUE?, mi virginidad es sagrada. Intocable.

-Anoche no decías lo mismo.

-Callare Kenny.****

Stan : Alguna vez te armaras de valor y encararas a tu novia cuando se pone muy puta(ya sabes .-. )?

-Que mierda, se lo diré ahora mismo. Wendy, eres muy puta.

-¿Que decías Stan?.

-...Nada. -

**Wendy : ¿alguna vez soñaste con Bebe?  
**

-¿Como novias?, no, es mi mejor amiga, lo veo demasiado raro.

**Tweek:¿Quieres tomarte un cafecito conmigo?**

-¿Cafe?, si, mucho café. ¿A donde vamos?.

**Kenny :¿Me harías un Streaptese?,¿si?**

-Claro, pero tienes que pagarme por adelantado.

**Craig :.l. (posdata:te voy a violar :D) **

(Sacando el dedo medio) -Atrévete si puedes.


	3. Respuestas 2

**Tweek: ¿Qué harías si de la nada aparecieran cientos de gigantes con cara de retrasados invadiendo South Park comiéndose a todas las personas que se interpongan en su camino? (Véase el ataque de los titanes.**

**A) Te suicidas ahí mismo**

**B) Peleas contra ellos**

**C)Te dejas comer por ellos.**

-¡AHHH!, demasiada presión...La A,

**Craig: ¿Por qué pienso que a ti sólo te gustan los rubios (Tweek, Thomas, Kenny)?**

No lo he pensado, ademas, ¿quien ha dicho que me guste Kenny, si es una puta, mas que Wendy.

**Butters: ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? :D**

-¿Un muñeco de nieve, claro, ahora traigo la bufanda y los botones para ponerle. Y que no se me olvide la zanahoria de nariz.

**Pip: ¿Volverías con Estela?**

-No lo creo, ahora Damien y yo estamos juntos.

-¿Estela?, ¿quien es esa?.

-Nadie, sigue durmiendo.

**Stan: ¿Si tuvieras un hijo con Wendy, que nombre le darías? **

-Pues no lo se, Wendy y yo tendríamos que hablar y tantos nombres para elegir.

**Butters: ¿Tienes tendencias psicopáticas o una doble personalidad?**

-Mi madre dice que tengo doble personalidad, pero yo dudo también aveces.

**Kenny: ¿Cuándo fuiste una princesa cuantas veces te cogieron los demás chicos?**

Craig 3 veces, Token 1, Stan 4 y Cartman 5.

**Kyle: al igual que Butters ¿también tienes tendencias psicopáticas y quieres matar al culón con tus propias manos?**

-Si, hay veces que se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de matarlo, pero soy demasiado joven para ir a prisión.

**Lo mismo para Wendy: ¿también tienes esas tendencias y quieres matar a Cartman con tus propias manos?**

-Si, odio a ese gordo asqueroso, ojala alguien le de una lección y deje de ser tan gilipollas.

**Esta es para el culón ¿Cuál es la persona que más odias? aparte de Kyle obviamente.**

-No me digas culón, estoy fuertecito. Y a los que odio son, a Wendy por ser tan puta, a Kenny por ser tan pobre y a Stan por ser tan Hippie.

**Esta es para Craig ¿acaso ya sabias que los extraterrestres te sodomizan cuando duermes?**

-….¿QUE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES QUE?. -

(Tiene una pistola y dispara al cielo).

-VENID A DAR LA CARA, HIJOS DE PUTA. -

**Butters: Butters, ¿por qué c*ño no encaras de una vez a tu padre y le mandas a la mierda? Porque en serio, lo suyo no es normal. (Con tu madre puedes hacer lo que quieras)**

-Muchas veces lo he pensado, pero es que me da mucho miedo. No quiero que me castigue por mucho tiempo.****

**Damien: Si eres el hijo del mismísimo Satanás, ¿por qué tienes una voz tan de pito? ¿Tragas helio o es que el oxígeno de la tierra te hace mal?**

-¿COMO TE ATREVES?, haré que acabes en el infierno y recuerda que te estaré esperando. NO OS ATREVAIS A METEROS CONMIGO, Y MENOS CON MI VOZ. ****

**Pip: Tú también deberías haber encarado a los bullies, pero esa no es la pregunta. ¿Te vendrías a tomar un té conmigo? PD: Abajo los franceses**

-Claro, siempre que quieras...MUERTE A LOS FRANCESES.****

**Kyle: ¿Por qué no te gusta tu pelo? Es-es tan pelirrojo y perfecto. Creo que deberías probar peinados y quitarte de vez en cuando la ushanka.**

-Como mi pelo es afro no me gusta, y eso de los peinados es muy difícil, me cuesta demasiado cambiarlo, no se deja controlar. Por eso no puedo.****

**Cartman: ¿Por qué eres siempre tan *joputa? No me malinterpretes, no quiero que dejes de serlo. Me encanta.**

-Oh, gracias. Es un talento que se perfecciona con los años. ****

**Kevin: Vale, se supone que eres de ascendencia china, o eso dijiste una vez. Entonces, ¿sabes chino?**

-No mucho, pero estoy aprendiendo. Es mas dificil de lo que parece.

**Eric Cartman: ¿No será que todas esas gilipolleces antisemitas las haces porque no puedes aceptar que estás irremediablemente enamorado de Kyle?**

-¿Yo, enamorado de un judio?, jamas, me meto con el por ser judio y pelirrojo, son una plaga que hay que eliminar.****

Pip: ¿Si pudieses escoger a una chica de clase para ser tu mejor amiga a quién escogerías?  


-Creo que elegiría a Bebe, es la mas amable de todas las chicas.

**Kyle: ¿Si fueses gay saldrías con alguien de tu team? (Stan es trampa, o Kenny o Eric)**

-Kenny, obviamente. No quiero elegir a Cartman. Todos sabéis el por que.****

Bebe: ¿Tendrías una cita con Tweek?

-Solo podría ser en plan amigos, Craig es demasiado celoso.****

Wendy: Si no fueses novia de Stan, ¿Saldrías con Kenny? 

-¿Que?, no, es la puta del pueblo, para que me contagie alguna enfermedad o algo raro. Mejor digo que no.


	4. Respuestas 3

**Kyle:¿porqué no te gustan las bananas? **

-Tuve un pequeño incidente con ellas, cuando era pequeño casi me ahogo con con ellas. Me quedo trauma.

**¿porqué la Xbox one?**

-Por que en mi opinión, era mejor.

**¿Que te gustó de rebecca cotswols?**

-Su inteligencia. Era mas lista que yo.

**¿del 1 al 1.000 cuanto odias a Cartman? **

-1.000...¿pero no puede ser mas?.

**¿te gusta ser judío?**

-Pues si, no tiene nada de malo serlo.

**¿quien es más sexy?¿ Stan, Kenny o Cartman?**

-Stan. -

**¿alguna vez te diste cuenta de que bebe te acosaba?**

-Si, mas de una vez me toco el culo. Pero yo no estaba interesado.

**¿porqué no crees en aliens?**

-No creeré en algo que no he visto.

-Mira Kyle, en el cielo hay algo que brilla mucho.

-Cállate Butters.

**¿te casas conmigo *-*?  
**

-...No te conozco de nada. Pero si eso jode a Cartman, vale.

**¿Stan te has dado cuenta de que Wendy te engaña repetidas veces?deberías frenarle los carros si me entiendes, solo falta que la muy perra se coja a Kenny o Kyle.**

-Ya es demasiado tarde, ya se volvió demasiado puta.

**A Kenny: ¿Kenny violarías a Kyle o a Butters por 10 $? si te los violas a ambos serían 20$ .-.**

-Lo haría aunque no me pagasen.

**¿porqué una princesa?**

-Me hacia ilusión ser princesa y provocar a los demás chicos.

**¿serías actor porno?**

-Es el sueño de mi vida. Todavía espero la oportunidad de que me ofrezcan un papel en alguna película.

**¿Sabías que después de la mamá de Cartman tu eres la puta más grande de South Park?**

-Si, eso lo sabe todo el pueblo, mi madre no se alegro mucho cuando supo que era la segunda puta del pueblo. Me empezó a golpear con sus zapatos.

**Wendy: yo no se usar Photoshop ¿me enseñas?**

-Claro, es muy sencillo. Cuando quieras te enseño.

**Tweek:¿dejarías que mi amigo te viole?**

¡AHHH!, eso es ilegal, es delito...Craig se enfadaría mucho con tu amigo, da mucho miedo cuando se enfada.

**Clyde:¿que pasaría si tuvieras que hacer lo más complejo del mundo por el último taco en la galaxia?**

-Bueno, un taco es un taco, si que lo haría.

**Cartman: ¿Por qué demonios te tocaste la salchicha con tu primo?**

-Eso no le importa a nadie, judio, todos judíos.

**¿En qué estabas pensado? (Referencia: El Pequeño Tourette, s11e8)**

-Solo quería insultar a la gente sin que me castigasen.

**Butters: ¿Por qué te dejas tratar así por Cartman? Y no, no me vale la respuesta de "porque Cartman es mi amigo".**

-Vale, en realidad en un gilipollas. Lo admito.

**¿Es que te va el masoquismo o algo?.**

-¿Que?, no, eso de que te golpeen por placer lo veo raro. ¿Por que lo preguntas?.

**Butters: Otra para ti, ¿qué piensas de Kenny? Ya sabes, como amigo o... algo más**

-Pues Kenny es el mejor amigo que alguien podria tener, nunca lo veria como pareja o algo así.

**Tweek: ¿Cuál es tu tipo de café favorito? Ya sabes, Capuchino, Carajillo, Cortado, Moka...**

-Pues todos están bien, pero el que mas me gusta es el café solo.

**Kyle: ¿Qué pasaría si te encerraran una noche entera con Cartman en los vestuarios del gimnasio, con comida, bebida, juegos de mesa y lubricante?**

-Me suicido, mejor eso que pasar la noche con el. A saber que es lo que planea.

**Los Góticos: Todo es una mierda, la vida es dolor y el resto del mundo son unos conformistas. ¿Por qué os sentáis a fumar y a beber café, a criticar y a quejaros de todo en vez de intentar cambiar algo? No hay nada más conformista que esperar la muerte. PD: Sin rencores, os aprecio, tíos.**

-Otro conformista mas, no entiendes nuestro dolor, no podemos cambiar nada. Ya es demasiado tarde.

**Butters: Jejejejejeje, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Porque le metías tu salchicha a las mujeres de las revistas?**

-Kenny me lo aconsejo una vez.**  
**

**¿Acaso te imaginabas que eran de verdad y solamente lo hacías por diversión?**

-Intente imaginar que las chicas eran de verdad, pero no funciono.

**Craig: ¿Porque sacas el dedo corazón? PD: *Te saca el dedo* Comete esa!**

-No me conoces como enemigo. - Saca el dedo medio.

**Damien: ¿Porque mierda viniste a la tierra? En serio? No te gustaba el inframundo o que?**

-Vine por que mi padre quiso estar unos días en South Park, y si, me gusta vivir en el inframundo.

**Kenny: Me agradas! pero... ¿Porque eres tan, como decirlo de la manera mas amable, Ah si, Puta?**

-Para conseguir dinero rápido, mis padres siempre se los gastan en drogas, y mi padre no dura en sus nuevos trabajos ni dos días.

**Cartman: ¿Porque odias a los judíos?**

-Los odie desde que conocí a Kyle, puto judio.

**Kyle: ¿Eres gay? -.-**

-¿QUE?, no. ¿A que viene eso?.

**Stan ¿No te da miedo que cuando te vuelvas adulto seas un imbécil como tu padre? **

-Si, vivo con miedo debido a eso.

**Butters, que no te de miedo mandar a la mierda a tu odioso padre y si te trata de joder, amenázalo con mostrar a las personas las fotografías que le tomaste siendo cogido por varios tipos y verás que no te volverá a siquiera levantar el tono de la voz **

-Créeme, he buscado las fotos durante meses, pero no se donde están. Espero que no acabasen en la basura.

**¿Y has tratado de volver a ser "novio" de Lexus?**

-No, esa chica no me convenia, solo quería mi dinero. Y creo que sale ahora con un tal Josh.

**Wendy ¿Cuál sería tu segunda opción Stan si te dejara? **

-Gregory, siempre lo ha sido.

**Damien ¿Nunca te has preguntado quien es tu madre?**

-...Pues no, pero creo que es alguna humana. O eso creo.

**Topo ¿Por qué odias a Dios y eres tan blasfemo?**

-El me jodió la vida nada mas nacer, por eso lo odio. Conocí a Gregory. Es si que es estar maldito.

**Bebe ¿A quienes consideras los chicos más guapos del curso? y que hagas una lista en orden. **

1-Kyle

2-Token

3-Stan

4-Kenny

5-Tweek

6-Clyde

7-Craig

8-Butters

9-Gregory

10-Christope

11-Cartman

**Demonio ¿Por qué eres el pasivo en tu relación con Saddam siendo el supuesto máximo representante del mal?**

-Por el instinto paternal hacia Damien. Soy lo único que tiene.

**Jesús ¿Sigues tomando esa medicina para ser grande y fuerte?**

-No, la deje hace tiempo. No toméis drogas.

**Liane ¿Por que es tan puta y consciente las estupideces de su puto hijo?**

-Oh, mi pobre galletita se merece todo mi amor, y me prostituyo para poder alimentar a mi hijo y darte todo lo que necesite.

**Garrison ¿Usted y Mackey han tenido alguna relación?**

-No se ha dado la ocasión, pero dudo mucho que Mackey quiera.

**Damien: Es verdad, tienes una voz de pito terrible xD Por que mierda no te depilas las cejas?! Parece que tuvieras una sola. Cejudo.**

-¿COMO TE ATREVES?, MALDITO MORTAL, PAGARAS POR TUS PECADOS.

-Hijo, responde a la pregunta.

-CALLATE PADRE.

**Kenny: Y si te consigues un jodido trabajo y dejas de ser tan puta? (Hazte valer, joder)**

-No puedo, creo que soy adiccto al sexo...Vale, aun no lo he intentado. Que pereza.

**Craig: Creo que te gustan los rubios porque en el fondo quieres ser uno (?) Tiñete, quedarías sexy (?) Na, mentira. Estas mas sexy de pelinegro y ojos azules *-***

-Lo hice una vez, parecía un Butters malvado. No me gusto.

**Cartman: Eres un gay (pasivo) reprimido, y por eso siempre te cabreas con todo el mundo (y por eso la tienes chiquita) ? *Yo se que si***

-Eso es mentira, la tengo enorme. No la enseño por que seguro que hay niños que ven esto.

**Chris: Je t'adore :3**

(Se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado).

**Pip: Por que dejas que todos te pasen por arriba Dx? Mejor tirales balones (?)**

-Una vez les tire balones a todos...Kenny me golpeo. Me arrepiento de aquello

**Kenny: (devuelta xD) ERES TEÑIDO?! Eso o eres adoptado, no se de donde coño salió el color de tu pelo si no es eso.**

-...¿Mama?, ¿yo soy adoptado?.

-FUERA DE MI COCINA. -

-Pero mama. -

-FUERA. -


	5. Respuestas 4

**Kenny: ¿Nunca has pensado en volver a ser Mysterion?**

-Mientras Caos no haga ningún movimiento. No hay necesidad.

**Damien: ¿El infierno es como la gente lo describe? (Envuelto en llamas, calor intenso, sufrimiento everywhere, etc.)**

-Si, todo eso, bla bla bla, lo que sea.

**Butters: ¿Crees que la amistad que tienes con Kenny es tan fuerte como la de Stan y Kyle?**

-Pues no sabría bien que responder a eso, supongo que por una parte si.

**Tweek: ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?**

-...¿Pasteles de colores?.

**Craig: ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?**

-Rock, creo.

**¿Por que los cuyos y no los gatos o perros?**

-Siempre son mas abrazables y adorables.

**Kyle: Si Stan no existiera, ¿Quién sería tu súper mejor amigo?**

-Butters, supongo. Kenny intentaría violarme.

**Stan: ¿Qué redes sociales sueles frecuentar más?**

-Twitter.

**Clyde: ¿Nunca has pensado en hacer un Best Vine (Vídeos cortísimos con contenido estúpido/divertido)? **

-Si se gana dinero con eso, puede que lo haga.

**Butters: En verdad, dime, ¿de qué lado de la familia es la anciana esa que te golpea? **

-Por parte de padre.

**¿Y por qué no les dices a tus padres lo que te hace? Es comprensible lo de tu miedo, ¿pero por qué no haces el intento?**

-Ya se lo dije a mi madre una vez, pero me castigaron pensando que mentía.

**Cartman: Sé que odias a los judíos, pero creo que no tienes razones para hacerlo. ¿O es que acaso leíste "Mein Khump" de Hitler? De ser así, ¿desde qué edad?**

-Si, ya lo leí, a los 10 años.

**Stan: ¿Cómo sigues con tu Asperger?****  
**

-Bien, ¿por que?

**Kyle: Una simple curiosidad, ¿te has vuelto a fijar en alguna otra chica?**

-No, las chicas que conozco no me gustan.

**Kenny: ¿Cómo te llevas con Kevin, tu hermano?**

-A veces bien, y otras nos queremos matar. Regular diría yo.

**Clyde: ¿Ya probaste los tacos de cochinita pibil? (Cochinita: Carne de cerda refrita)**

-No, ¿están ricos?. Seguro que me encantan.

**Craig: (alzando dedo medio) ¿Eso del dedo medio es tu vicio o es de familia?**

-Creo que algún tipo de cosa que se hereda, o alguna manía.

**Damien ¿Eres un maricón como tu padre, pero reprimido que no lo reconoce?**

-De eso nada, solo por que sea amigo de Pip no quiere decir que lo sea. ESO LO SERA PIP.

**Góticos ¿Ustedes siempre han sido así o en algún momento de sus vidas fueron personas felices?**

-...No lo creemos.

**Gregory ¿Aún estas molesto con Wendy por haberte mandado al carajo y no quieres tratar de conquistarla de nuevo?**

-En ese tiempo era una simple niña, ademas, Wendy no me interesa.

**Kyle ¿Cuál es la persona que mas odias? aparte del culón obviamente.**

-Pues creo que a nadie...No estoy seguro.

**Karen ¿Qué piensas al respecto de que Kenny se haya vuelto un maricón travestí y que antes fue tu ángel guardián Mysterion? **

-A veces mi hermano Kenny hace cosas raras...¿Mi hermano es Mysterion?.

**Caos ¿Debes en cuando tomas el control del cuerpo de Butters para hacer desgracias? **

-Tomo el control de Butters para aprovechar una situación que puedo aprovechar y salirme con la mía.

**Shelley ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando tus padres se divorciaron esas dos ocasiones? **

-Mal, que tus padres se divorcien dos veces jode mucho, es como si no pensasen en sus hijos.


	6. Respuestas 5

**Bradley (del Camp New Grace, no Bradley Biggle): Primero, deberías dejar de morderte las uñas. Así serías más lindo. Segundo, ¿aún sientes algo por Butters, tu "accountabili-buddy"? (Referencia: Cartman Sucks s11e2) ¿Qué harías si te lo vuelves a encontrar?**

-Pues no estoy seguro, pero creo que le pediría que saliese conmigo.

**Satan: ¿Qué pasaría si Saddam Hussein volviera del cielo (donde supuestamente lo desterraste) al infierno y te lo encontraras?**

-Lo volvería a echar, mientras no este en el infierno jodiéndome todo esta bien.

**Clyde: ¿Por qué eres tan llorón?**

-Mentira, yo no soy un llorón.

**Gregory: ¿Llegaste a sentir algo por Wendy mientras duró todo ese follón que montó la madre de Kyle contra Canadá?**

-No, solo fue amistad.

**¿Cómo te tomaste que al final fuera todo mentira? PD: Wendy, puta.**

-Me molesto un poco que me insultase, pero la vida te devuelve lo malo. Ahora ella es un putón.

**Craig: ¿Qué pasará cuando se muera tu cobayo Stripe?**

-Supongo que estaré jodido varios días y me comprare otro.

**Ike: ¿Qué opinas de tu hermano? ¿Sigues tratándole mal? (Referencia: Taming Strange s17e5)**

-Es un buen hermano, ya no lo trato mal como antes. Ahora nos llevamos mejor.

**Karen: ¿Qué opinas de Kenny? ¿Y de Mysterion?**

-Mi hermano es el mejor hermano del mundo. Y Mysterion siempre sera el mejor ángel de la guarda del mundo también.

**Shelley: ¿Cuándo te quitarán ese aparato/alambre que llevas en la boca? Lo llevas desde que tengo memoria.**

-Pues creo que en 5 años o así. No lo se seguro.

**Butters: ¿Odias a tus padres y a tu abuela?**

-Pues claro que si, los odio mucho mucho.

**Kenny, Stan y Kyle: ¿Qué piensan de Butters? Sean sinceros.**

Kenny: Pues es simpático, pero demasiado inocente, me cae bien.

Stan: Es demasiado ingenuo, siempre se deja engañar.

Kyle: Me cae bien, siempre nos metemos con el por no saber defenderse.

**Cartman: ¿Qué piensas de los judíos? Sé honesto.**

-Que son una plaga, son como los bichos, están en todas partes. Ojala volviesen a existir los campos de concentración.

**Tweek: ¿Ya intentaste tomar té de tila?**

-Si, y todos los Tés, pero me saben a agua con sabor raro.

**Wendy: ¿Qué piensas de Cartman?**

-Que es un gilipollas, no se que mas decirte que no sepas.

**Karen: Claro que Kenny es Mysterion Karen, solo pregúntaselo y no te lo podrá ocultar también pregúntale porque siendo un "súper héroe" se volvió una princesa golfa. **

-¿Kenny, tu eres Mysterion?. -

-No... -

-¿Y por que te vestiste de princesa si eres Mysterion. -

-...¿Eh?... -

**Cartman ¿Has vuelto a llorar por las noches al no tener padre? **

-Mentira, yo nunca he llorado por eso, lloro por que tengo genes pelirrojos.

**Cthullu ¿Por qué ayudaste a The Coon con sus planes de destruir el mundo? **

-Hacia lo que el decía para que no arañase mi espalda, eso hacia daño.

**Stan, aparte de Wendy ¿Cuál sería tu segunda opción? que no sea Kyle obviamente.**

-...Bebe, es mas guapa que Wendy.

**Kenny ¿Qué se sintió volverte un sucio traidor y convertirse en un Nazi zombi?**

-Mal por traicionar a mis amigos, el niño nuevo era jodidamente fuerte.

**Demonio ¿Quién es la madre de tu hijito Damien?**

-Ese secreto ira conmigo a la tumba. -

-Papa, mama era una humana, ¿verdad?.

-...No hijo.

**Kenny : Ya te traje el dinero :3**

-Genial, ahora mismo empiezo. - (empieza a quitarse la ropa)

**Craig : *sale de la pantalla estilo aro* hey babe ! Prepare your :3**

-...Tengo un repelente, te aviso.

**Wendy : Si un cacahuate se te declara serias su novia?**

-Eso seria raro, y mucho.

**Stan : Cantarias una cancion conmigo?**

-Por mi vale, pero se me da fatal el Karaoke.

**Santa Claus ¿Cómo te escapaste de esa agencia del gobierno para que no te siguieran usando? **

-Mis renos vinieron a salvarme, me localizaron por un chip que tengo en mi ropa.


	7. Respuestas 6

**Trent ¿Has vuelto a intentar cobrarle venganza al cuarteto? **

-No, la segunda vez que estuve en la cárcel, llego una carta explicándolo todo y quede libre.

**Butters ¿Cuál es la persona que mas odias? aparte de tus padres y abuela claro esta. **

-A Cartman, en un idiota.

**Damien, al igual que Stan ¿No te daría miedo que al crecer te volvieras como tu padre?**

-Si, ahora se pasa las horas haciendo pasteles y galletas, por su culpa he engordado 3 kilos.

**Esta pregunta es en general ¿Cuáles son los mayores miedos de todos ustedes chicos? tienen que decirle frente a una máquina detector de mentiras. **

-Stan y Damien: Volverme como mi padre.

-Kyle: Que en un futuro Cartman se haga el líder mundial.

-Kenny: Que las revistas playboy dejen de hacerse.

-Butters: Que mis padres se vayan y no vuelvan nunca mas.

Cartman: No convertirme en un líder mundial.

-Craig: Que las mascotas pequeñas sean prohibidas en Colorado.

-Tweek: Que el líder de los Gnomos venga a buscarme por saber su secreto.

-Token: Romper con Nicole y que Wendy me pida volver a salir, gasta demasiado dinero en ropa y zapatos.

-Clyde: Que dejen de existir los tacos.

-Damien: No gobernar nunca el infierno.

-Pip: Que Damien deje de ser mi amigo.

-Trent: Volver a prisión por culpa del cuarteto de Stan.

Wendy: Que bebe deje de ser mi amiga.

-Bebe: Que Wendy se enamore de mi.

-Karen: Que Mysterion se vuelva malvado.

-Bradley: No gustarle a Butters.

-Ike: Volver a odiar a mi hermano.

-Shelley: Que se estropee mi ordenador o mi MP3.

**Trent: ¿Es cierto que Butters te visita en la correccional?**

-Si, me visitaba muchas veces.

**Cartman: Peelaná! (el significado:... No te diré nada... Es tan ofensivo)**

-¿Que te pele que?, pelatelo tu, no te jode.

**Kyle: ¿Que piensas de los góticos?**

-Son un poco raros, están tristes y amargados todo el día.

**Stan: ¿Te sigues llevando con los góticos?**

-Si, a veces hablo con ellos, nos llevamos bastante bien.

**Tweek: ¿Piensas que soy la única que te hace preguntas que para ti son casi imposibles de contestar?**

-Un poco si, ¡AHH!.

**Damien: ¿Fue difícil entablar una amistad con Pip?**

-No, en mi opinión el es de esas amistades donde no le importa que tipo de persona seas.

**Craig: ¿Qué opinas de las fangirls que sólo piensan en violarte? (Yo no soy de esas, que quede claro)**

-...Yo soy solo para Tweek, que les quede claro. (Vuelve a enseñar el repelente).

**Kenny: ¿Has entrado a Chatroulette? ¿Con cuantos penes te encontraste?**

-Si, muchos...yo era otro de ellos.

**Kyle: ¿No has pensado en estar sin tu ushanka y cortarte el cabello?**

-Si, pero estoy acostumbrado a llevarlo.

**Stan: ¿Pepsi o Coca-Cola? **

-En mi opinión creo que ambas saben igual, pero elegiría Coca cola.

**Craig: ¿si que Tweek es lindo no? **

-Pues claro que si.

**Satán: ¿que harías si Damien te sale "Puyeye" y resulta que ahora sale con Pip. Sería normal que tu único hijo varón -y Anticristo- sea gay?**

-No me importa la persona que le guste, solo quiero que sea feliz. Mientras esa persona no le haga mal.

**Wendy: ¿Por qué todos te consideran una puta mala onda? Yo creo que eres genial :D**

-Oh, gracias, creo que empezaron a decirlo cuando me hice amiga de Bebe.

**Cartman: Que pasaría si...¿Fueras Judío?**

-Me habría suicidado hace tiempo.

**Cartman: Gordo de mierda! :3 sabes... creo que harías linda pareja con Garrison.**

¿Yo con un viejo?, ni loco.

**Stuart Mckormick: Que paso cuando entraste a la habitación con los vejetes de Nambla (eue)**

-Me dieron por detrás, literalmente.

**Kyle : TE AMO :3**

-Oh, un fan. Gracias...supongo...

**Kenny : *O* aparte de tener sexo con todo lo que se mueva tienes otro pasa tiempo?**

-Estar con Butters y mirar porno.

**Stan : .-. Te parece guapa Bebe? **

-...No creo que sea gran cosa. Pero si tuviese que salir con ella si lo haria.


	8. Respuestas 7

**Para Cartman:**

**¿Dijiste que odias a los judíos desde que conociste a Kyle...pero si nunca lo hubieras conocido? que pensarías de ellos?**

-Los odiaría igualmente. Pero Kyle hace que los odie mas.

**¿Odiarías a Kyle si no fuera Judío, y porque?**

-Si Kyle no fuese judio, lo odiaría por ser pelirrojo.

**¿Que hubieras hecho si el niño nuevo eligiera el camino Judío en tu juego?  
**

-Lo odiaría por ser otro judio, aunque no lo sea.

**Estas es para Wendy y Cartman:**

**¿Cual es su opinión de Candy (la pareja)**

Wendy: No me gusta la idea.

Cartman: ¿Con una hippie?, ni muerto.

**¿Todavía les gustan las oreo de doble y de quaduple relleno? **

-Sin no están mal (ambos).

-...Mierda puta Hippie, no me copies.

-Tu me has copiado a mi.

**Cartman : Cuanto pesas?**

-Eso no le importa a nadie. Jamas lo dire.

**Craig : Cuantos hijos piensas adoptar?**

-Con uno o dos son suficientes.

**Stan : Te gustaría formar una boy-band de nuevo?**

-No, ahora recuerdo esa parte de mi pasado con vergüenza.

**Cartman : Gordito pechocho**

-¿Que has dicho?.

-Te ha dicho gordo. - (Kenny no sabe que va a salir mal parado.)

-¿Que has dicho?.

-GORDO, COÑO.

-Ahora si, te vas ha enterar.

**Kenny : ¿Eres otaku? (ya sabes lo de vestirte de princesa anime)**

-Solo aproveche la ocasión por que me sentaba bien el vestido.

**Damien : Por que eres tan marica?**

-¿COMO TE ATREVES?, AQUI TE ESTARE ESPERANDO.

**Token : ¿Te siguen haciendo Bullyng por ser rico? **

-No, les dije que si lo seguían haciendo los mandaría a la cárcel, y ahora ya no me lo dicen mas.

**Pocket: ¿Extrañas a Pip desde que se mudó a South Park? ¿Lo visitarías?**

-Si, nos hicimos muy amigos por lo de Estela, ahora ella lo esta buscando. Pero no le he dicho donde esta el ahora.

**Stan & Craig: ¿Nunca han llegado a pensar que tal vez Y solo tal vez... sean gemelos?**

-Craig: No, si fuésemos hermanos el haría lo mismo que yo. (saca el dedo medio).

**Goth Kids: ¿Vamos a tomar café un día de estos? -de una vez digo que no soy conformista como mi familia **

-Claro, manda a la mierda a esos conformistas.

**Big gay Al: hace poco descubrí que mi perro tiene tendencias homosexuales... ¿como hago para que deje de montarse encima del perro del vecino?**

-Oh querido, tu perro esta cómodo con sus gustos, no intentes cambiarlo, acéptalo tal como es.

**Gregory: ¿Crees que Christophe es sexy? -yo lo creo *0*- (la misma pregunta para Mole)**

-Gregory: Pienso que es adorable, como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve.

-Christophe: No, no para de controlar lo que hago, parece mi madre. DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ, PIJO DE MIERDA.

**Damien: ¿Te gustaría tener sexo con alguien que no sea Pip?**

-No, y no lo digo mas veces, PIP ES EL MARICA, NO YO.

**Pregunta en general- Chicos... ¿que se sintió ser metrosexual?**

Clyde: Yo...un poquito.

Tweek:...Craig me hizo cosas, no lo se...seguro.

**Damien: Si, contesta la pregunta, cariño jajaja Vamos *le tira unas pinzas* Depilate las cejas, te aseguro que no te dolerá mas que cuando te joden por el culo :)**

-JURO QUE ARDERAS DENTRO DE UN VOLCAN INFECTADO DE PIRAÑAS DE LAVA. Y SUFRIRAS MUCHO. ):)

**Kenny: Siempre quise saber. Si tu y Damien tuvieran una relación, quien iría arriba? Seria Kemien o Denny?.**

-Creo que Denny suena bastante mejor. ¿No querido?...¿Damien?

-Tócame y te mato.

**Pip: Te voy a violar duro contra el muro.**

-...Tengo un palo, y se como usarlo.

**Craig: Te imagino rubio y... JAJJAJAJAJAJAJA MUERO DE RISA Te teñiste por la onda metrosexual?. *le revolea un cuyo* feliz cumpleaños (?)**

-No, un día que me aburría en mi casa. No se lo digas a nadie.

**Para todos: Orientación sexual ya ya ya ya.**

Kenny: Eso esta olvidado, y el rosa no me sentaba nada bien. Para que lo sepais.

**Damien: (de nuevo) Querido, me encanta molestarte. A quien violarías y porque?**

-Ya lo hago, a ti mientras duermes, no te extrañe que tengas las sabanas todas desordenadas cuando te despiertas. Y no, no te mueves mucho mientras duermes.

**Chris: Topito de mi corazón, decime algo lindo en francés 3**

-Fleurs...¿algo mas?.

**Kenny: (de vuelta) Amor, te adoro. Coshita linda, tranquilo que no sos adoptado. Una familia pobre con dos hijos no adoptaría a otro mas. Tendrían que ser muy tarados 3 **

-...VALE, LO ADMITO, SOY CASTAÑO PERO ME TIÑO EL PELO...QUE MALOS SOIS.

**Cartman: ¿Es cierto que tu mamá se acuesta con todo el South Park?**

-Eso es mentira, mi madre es la mejor del mundo, Y NO ES UNA PUTA.

**Butters: ¿Cómo es tu relación con Trent Boyett? ¿Son amigos o novios?**

-Pues somos amigos.

**Kenny, Kyle, Stan y Cartman: ¿Sí saben que Trent fue recién liberado?**

-...¿QUE?, NOS VA A MATAR. (todos)

**Trent: Ahora que estas libre, ¿que harás?**

-Pues intentar no matar al cuarteto y vivir en paz.

**Bebe: ¿Con que chico de tu clase, aparte de Clyde y Kyle, saldrías?**

-Creo que el único que merece la pena es Stan.

**Wendy: ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?**

-Si, pero no todos, ahora estoy jugando a uno de una banda, se llama Saints Row The Third. Es genial.

**Kevin Stoley: ¿PS4 o XBOX One?**

-Yo diría...PS4, creo que es mejor.

**Red: ¿Te gusta algún chico?**

-Stan, no sabe Wendy lo que se pierde.

**Señor Garrison: ¿Ha vuelto a tener algún novio?**

-No he tenido mucha suerte en eso del amor, no, últimamente no.

**Señora Stotch: ¿Odia a su hijo?**

-No, ¿por que iba a odiarlo?, es mi hijo. Pero yo quería una niña.

**Tweek ¿No sientes celos hacia Thomas cuando Craig le dijo que quería salir con él?**

-...No, solo son amigos.

**Señor Esclavo ¿Desde cuando lleva al señor Sombrero dentro de su culo?**

-Pues si te digo la verdad, no lo recuerdo.

**y en su relación con Big Gay All ¿Quién es el dominante?**

-Nos turnamos las posiciones.

**Gnomos roba calzones ¿Cuál es el paso dos?**

-...Emm...¿robar...algo?...

**Gary ¿Has querido volver a ser amigo de Stan?**

-No, no creo que quiera ser mi amigo después de todo lo que le dije.

**GokZarah ¿Has encontrado tu planeta de origen?**

-No, me sigue siendo desconocido.

**Shelley ¿Consideras lindo o guapo a alguno de los amigos o compañeros de Stan?**

-No, todos son unos crios estúpidos.

**Ike ¿Has tratado de volver a cogerte a una mujer mayor que tú?**

-No, ahora todas las mujeres en las que me fijo me recuerdan a mi madre...Puajj

**Bebe ¿Te has acostado con todos los chicos del salón?**

-Eso nunca, no soy como Wendy.

**Token ¿No te parece muy curioso que tanto tú como Nicole sean pareja al ser del mismo color de piel? **

-Eso para mi no tiene importancia, solo importa que ambos nos gustemos.

**Clyde ¿Cómo lograste recuperar el cadáver del Chef?**

-Del cementerio, y lo que me costo desenterrarlo.


	9. Respuestas 8

**Stan: ¿Algún día podríamos ir a algún lugar divertido? -3-**

-Vale, pero mientras lo pagues tu.

**Kyle: ¿En alguna ocasión podré hacer algo con tu pelirrojo cabello? *u***

-Vale, por mi bien. Pero no me lo dejes peor de lo que esta

**Kenny: Algún día te pagaré mucho por tus servicios. (?)**

-Mientras el dinero que me des me llegue para una casa nueva.

**Cartman: ¿Por qué eres tan hijo de puta? :3**

-¿Pero que dices?, si soy un encanto.

**Damien: Tu violandome? TU? JAJAJAJA No es violación si se disfruta.**

-Ya lloraras cuando haya un apagón en tu casa y aparezca yo.

**Kenny: Que eras teñido ya lo sabia -inserte corazoncito- Los rubios son inocentes.**

-Yo de inocente nada, eso lo sera Butters o Pip.

**Tweek: Querido, como haces para no morirte de un paro cardíaco todos los días por tus nervios? *le tira una taza de café* (?) Espero no te haya caído en la cabeza (?)**

-Tomo café para relajarme, si no me pongo nervioso.

**Todos: Alguno de ustedes es virgen, calentones de mierda? :***

Butters: Yo...

Pip: Y yo...

**Gregory: Bien uhmm sexo salvaje con alguien que empieza con Chris y termina con Topher, te gusta la idea? :3 (por favor di que si)**

-Si, pero es que no se deja, es demasiado agresivo.

**Chris: Es MENTIRA que los franceses son románticos, verdad? .-.**

-Y yo que se, no necesito a ninguna mujer que se este quejando y dándome ordenes todo el puto día, para eso tengo a mi madre.

**Damien: De mi no te libras. Ok... Sos pansexual, no? :)**

-...Si, me gusta el pan, ¿algún problema?, ¿quieres joderme, es eso?.

**Cartman ... si no te gusta Kyle entonces, ¿porque lo salvaste del desastre natural que paso en san francisco?**

-Si el judio muere, ¿ entonces a quien insulto?, Butters ya me aburre.

**Cartman que piensas de las imágenes que sean difundido en Internet acerca del kyman?**

-¿El que? (lo mira en Internet)...¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO, MALDITO JUDIO.

**Kyle que piensas de las imágenes que sean difundido en Internet acerca del kyman?**

-No voy a dar aclaraciones, paso de eso, PERVERTIDOS.

**Stan que pasaría si te enteraras que Kyle ya no te ama mas?  
**

-Eso es imposible que ocurra, nuestro destino era encontrarnos.

-...Stan, que cursi a sonado. (Kenny apareció de la nada).

**Craig que pasaría si secuestro a Tweek y lo violo?**

-Antes de que te dieses cuenta, ya estarías muerto.

**Ike si Kyle se estuviera bañando contigo y esta en una posición de uke inocente que harías te lo violas o sales del baño?**

-Me voy de allí, por el amor de dios, es mi hermano, Kyle tiene razón, sois todos unos pervertidos.

**Bebe, ¿si Wendy fuera niño saldrías con el?**

-Claro, si es atractivo si.

**Kenny te doy 15 sacos grandes de dinero si logras que Cartman tenga un cuerpo atlético de infarto igual al tuyo y acepte sus sentimientos por Kyle y se le declare antes que Stan y si logras gravar cuando se están follando te secuestro a Butters para ti solo ah si también grábame la cara de Stan cuando se entere de esto xD**

-Parece algo dificil, pero lo haré, quiero a mi Butters.

**Kyle me dejas darte un beso en los labios?**

-...Vale. Pero que nadie lo sepa.

**Cartman ¿si secuestro a Kyle que harías?**

-Un judio menos, que mas da.

**Esta pregunta es general:  
quien les gusta?  
respondan sinceramente ;) **

Stan: Kyle

Kyle: Stan

Cartman: Nadie

Kenny: Butters

Wendy: Nadie por ahora.

Bebe: No lo he pensado.

Clyde: Butters.

Token: Nicole

Nicole: Token

Tweek: No contestare a eso, seguro que eres un policía que me quiere secuestrar.

Craig: Tweek

Ike: Karen

**Kyle: ¿Te gustaría tener sexo con Cartman? *-***

-Que asco, no, mejor no.

**Stan: Di una cosa que te gusta de Wendy **

-Ya nada, es un putón.

**Cartman: Si los judíos se murieran, quienes serian tus siguientes victimas?**

-Los hippies, Butters, Kenny.

**Porque aceptaste al final ser aliado del...judio...y porque no lo traicionaste como lo hizo la princesa Kenny?**

-Fue una tregua temporal, pero no sabíamos que el puto Kenny nos jodería así.

**Aun tienes el V-Chip?**

-Si, pero creo que ya no funciona

**Que te gusta comer mas?**

-Cualquier cosa, menos verduras y frutas.**  
Porque le diste ese nombre al niño nuevo**

-Por joderlo un poco.

**finalmente...que tendrías que cambiar del...judio...para que mínimo puedas soportarlo...ademas de desacerse de su madre (en verdad la odio)**

-Que no sea judio, ni pelirrojo...y que no sea tan jodido de aguantar.

**Esta es para Butters, Stan, Judío (Kyle), Jimmy, Kenny y Cartman:**  
**Que sintieron cuando Chef regreso para pelear contra ustedes y cuando el niño nuevo lo tubo que regresar a la tumba?**

Butters: Me dio mucho miedo, pero por suerte el niño nuevo estaba allí.

Stan: El niño nuevo si que es fuerte, lo que no entendí bien es de donde era el niño, quiero decir, ese tipo hablo de su facilidad al hacer amigos en facebook tan rápido.

**¿Como es que Cartman y Kyle llegaron al poder?**

-Por que Kyle era el rey de los elfos y Cartman el rey de los magos o algo así.

-Stan, deja de recordarme eso.

**Trent: ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién?**

-Si, pero no se si decirme entre Kyle o Butters.

**Josh Meyers: Luego de decorar con papel higiénico, ¿qué harás?**

-Vivir con tranquilidad. No quiero volver a prisión

**Mark "Romper" Stomper: ¿Te sigues llevando con el gordo de Cartman?**

-No, es un idiota.

**Cartman: ¿Sabías que Kenny se folló a tu mamá?**

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE MI MADRE?.

**Butters: ¿Te gusta alguien? Aparte de Kenny obviamente.**

-Si, se llama Mike. Pero es algo mayor que yo.

**¿Y qué hacías en tus visitas a Trent en la correccional?**

-Le llevaba galletas y pasteles...y...eso.

**Kyle: ¿Es cierto que duermes con Butters? anda diciendo que tú y Butters son novios.**

-¿Que?, yo no he dicho eso, MENTIRA. Y NO DUERMO CON BUTTERS.

**Stan: Aparte de Wendy, ¿te gustó alguna chica en especial?**

-Bebe, la única que creo que merece la pena.

**Cartman : Te voy a morder una pompi :3**

-Coño, dejadme comer en paz.

**Darth Chef; Sigue queriendo cogerse a los niños? En especial a quien se quiere coger mas?**

-Si, Kyle tiene un trasero bonito.

**Damien : cofcofMaricacejoncofcof**

-No me contagies esa tos, y fuera de mi habitación.

**Cartman :Que pasaría si Kyle no fuera judio ni pelirrojo .**

-Pues seria como las personas normales.

**Trent: ¿Eres bisexual?**

-Si.

**Damien: Para mi tienes voz linda :3...¿Consideras a Saddam o a Chris como un padre/madre?**

-No, los odio mucho.

**Chris: Sé que odias a Dios y que él está en contra de la homosexualidad, ¿Te acostarías con Gregory solo para darle disgusto?**

-Joder, lo que hay que hacer para joder a Dios.

**Stan: ¿Quién en tu opinión es más sexy para un bailecito solo para ti? ¿Kenny o Kyle?**

-Kyle... (le empieza a sangrar la nariz).

**General: ¿Qué opinan sobre su emparejamiento? ya saben, Style, Bunny, Grophe, Candy, etc? Querer todas las respuestas! :3 **

Kenny: ….Necesito pañuelos, y muchos.

Kyle: Joder Kenny, que asco.

Cartman: Aquí no lo hagas.

**Si no mal recuerdo Clyde, los pedófilos se quedaron con el cadáver del Chef ¿Cómo lo recuperaste?**

-Lo vi con esos tipos, lo secuestre, le quite toda esa armadura rara y lo convertí en zombi.

**Stan ¿Tu abuelo te sigue pidiendo que lo mates?**

-No, por suerte solo me llama Billy, no se por que.

**Hermano de Kenny ¿Qué pensaste cuando descubriste que Kenny se volvió un maricón travestí?**

-Que era un Marica reprimido o algo así.

**Henrrieta ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano cuando este te dijo que tenia súper poderes?**

-Mi hermano me importa una jodida mierda, que haga lo que quiera.

**Saddam ¿Qué se siente darle por el culo al demonio?**

-Pues bien, cosas de mayores, tu a tus juguetes niño.

**¿Y cuando Damien crezca te lo trataras de coger también?**

-Si se deja, si.

**Liane ¿Te has acostado con alguno de los amigos y compañeros de su hijo y cuales son?**

-Si, solo con Kenny.

**Thomas ¿Qué hicieron tú y Craig luego de que este se ofreciera a lavarte la ropa?**

-Jugamos a sus videojuegos.

**¿Y no le tienes un poco de envidia a Tweek que lo conozca un poco mejor que tú?**

-No, ¿porque iba a tenerla?.

**dueño del City Wok ¿Ha vuelto a ser el Dr. Janus y a pasado por otras crisis de personalidad?**

-No, todo esta bien ahola.

**Butters ¿Qué se sintió volverse el verdadero Profesor Caos durante los asuntos de la Vara de la Verdad cuando te transformabas y aún puedes hacerlo?**

-Pues un poco malo, si, aun puedo hacerlo.

**Mark ¿No te dio asco jugar con las atracciones de Disneylandia que el culón se metió por el culo? **

-Si, pero obligue al gordo a limpiarlas todas.

**Trent ¿Me dejarías filmarte cuando le sacas la mierda al cuarteto? **

-Por mi bien.


	10. Respuestas 9

**Mark, ¿te gusta alguien?, ¿quien?**

-Si, Stan.

**Josh: ¿Te gusta alguien?, ¿quien?**

-Se llama Clyde.

**Trent: ¿Harías un trío con Butters y Kyle?**

-Si tengo la oportunidad si.

**Butters: ¿Tuviste relaciones con Trent estando él en prisión? Porque eso fue lo que tu respuesta me dio a entender.**

-¿Que?, no, eso fue un malentendido, quise decir que hablamos, solo eso.

**Kenny: ¿Cuántas veces a la semana visitas a la señora Cartman?**

-Una vez a la semana

**Culo gordo: No lo niegues, existe evidencia de que tú y Clyde son pareja (le muestra las fotos)**

-Eso es mentira, las fotos están trucadas.

**Kyle: Lo de Butters lo dijo Cartman.**

-Maldito gordo, siempre jodiendo.

**Stan: Aparte de Kyle y Bebe, ¿a quien te gustaría tener como novio/a?**

-Pues...no me interesa nadie mas.

**Token: ¿Como va todo con Nicole?**

-Va todo bien, gracias por preguntar.

**Craig: ¿Es cierto que te gusta Stan?**

-Si, ¿algún problema?

**Kevin Stoley: ¿Cual es tu videojuego favorito?**

-Pues tengo muchos, no sabría por cual decidirme.

**Kenny ¿Qué pasó luego de que el niño nuevo te derrotara? ¿Moriste como un zombi traidor maricón Nazi y reviviste como siempre?**

-Si, reviví como normalmente como siempre, nada nuevo.

**Butters ¿Si alguna de las chicas se te ofreciera te la cogerías?**

-Oh no, no me atrevería.

**Clyde ¿Qué pasó luego de que te tiraran de tu torre?**

-Me rompí un brazo y una pierna, tuve que ir al hospital por culpa del gordo, pero ahora estoy recuperado.

**Scott Tenorman ¿Todavía sigues tratando de encontrar la forma de como vengarte del culón?**

-Si, soy demasiado rencoroso.

**Kevin ¿Qué te gusta más, Viaje a las Estrellas o Guerra de las Galaxias?**

-Las dos me gustan, no sabría que elegir.

**Kyle ¿Odias a Wendy porque antes era la novia de Stan?**

-No, la odio por que cada vez que a ella le da la gana sale y rompe con Stan. Stan es demasiado sensible. Y se ha vuelto una puta.

**esta pregunta es en general ¿Cuáles consideran sus mejores virtudes? las tienen que decir frente al detector de mentiras. **

Kyle: soy paciente.

Stan: soy tolerante.

Kenny:...¿soy irresistible?

Cartman: ¿Que mierda es esta?, paso de esto.

Butters: Emm... soy...¿amable?...

Clyde: soy amigable.

Token: soy sociable

Craig: (Saca el dedo medio).

Tweek: N-no lo diré, s-seguro que es alguna trampa.

**Randy : sigues viendo porno?**

-Si, a escondidas de mis hijos y mi esposa.

**Kenny : Te doy 10 dolares si te follas a Damien :3**

-Hecho, pero a ver si se deja.**  
CARTMAN_: Quieres un asadito?**

-Si, y es mio, no se toca.

**Kyle : Tienes un trasero muy comestible :3 **

-Mierda, dejad mi culo en paz. MIRONES.

**Christophe: ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar solo un segundo en guerras y esas cosas y mejor te centras en el hermoso cuerpo de Gregory? -yo sé bien que quieres, a mi no me engañas**

-Seguro que no te atreves a decir eso delante de mi. (creo que quiere que vayas a su casa a dar la cara).

**Stan & Kyle: Ya nos han hecho esperar mucho, ¿no les parece?, ya de una vez declaren su amor por el otro y dense un beshito**

-Con tanta gente viendo esto, ni locos. Mejor lo hacemos en privado.

**Craig: ¿Thomas o Tweek?... o un trío -evil smile-**

-Pues los tres juntos seria buena idea.

**Cartman: Me quito el sombrero ante ti, quieres mucho a tu madre a pesar de saber que es una puta :3**

-Dejad de meter a mi madre en todas partes, coño.

-¿Quien era, cielito?.

-Un Hippie, mama.

**Pip: ¿A quién quieres más ahora? ¿a Damien o a Estela?**

-Creo que a Damien, el no me pega con un tronco.

**Damien: Ya deja de joder y admite que te gusta Pip**

-COÑO, A LA MIERDA TODO, SI ME GUSTA, ¿ME DEJAIS TRANQUILO YA?.

**Firkle: ¿Cuando no estás con tus amigos y estas en tu clase te llevas con Ike, Rubí y Karen?**

-Bien, son simpáticos.

**Keep Drordy: ¿Ya eres más social? **

-Si, tengo un amigo nuevo, se llama Butters.

**Stan: Alguna vez has soñado con Kyle?**

-Si, soñe que el era un gato y me rompia los calcetines.

**Kyle: Alguna vez has soñado con Stan?**

-No, nunca me ha pasado

**Kyle: omg me respondiste soy tan feliz pero aún tengo dudas ¿porqué te estas volviendo tan...orgulloso? ¡no lo tomes a mal!¡yo te admiro (y amo) mucho! Pero...estoy notando ese cambio en tu actitud, ¿aún crees en el señor mojón? ¿porqué eres tan "uke de orgía violable"? Última cosa : me llamo Valentina y si nos casamos te juro hacer mierda a Cartman.**

-¿Como que soy orgulloso, y si, el señor Mojon si que existe. Y otra cosa, no soy violable, soy adorable..ademas, soy demasiado joven para casarme, pero si que lo haria.

**Butters:aparte de lexus ¿te a interesado otra chica o chico?¿aún te crees el cuento de la "flecha de la amistad"?**

-Oh, bueno, como dije anteriormente, dije que me gusta un chico que se llama Mike.

**Tweek: Craig no tiene porqué enterarse de que mi amigo quiere violarte ¿verdad? (si te opones te va a violar duuro)**

-¡AHHH!, no...Craig se daria cuenta...AAHHH.

**Kenny: ¿puedes grabar un vídeo porno y enviarmelo?**

-No se como, no tengo nada con que grabarme. Dame dinero.

**Cartman: escuchame bien culón ¿aún crees ser "fuertecito"? ¡no me hagas reír ballena!**

-Juro que te arrepentiras de esto, hare que te comas a tus padres.

**Clyde: ¿eres gay?¿bi?¿o hetero?**

-Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro.

**Stan: no tengo nada en contra tuyo pero...¡alejate de MI ky! No me importa si te gusta o no ¡es mío!**

-¿Que vas a hacer?, ¿secuestrarlo?. No lo creo

**Craig:¿ Tweek es bueno para...tu sabes..la cama?**

-No contare mis intimidades ni las de Tweek.

**Wendy:gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme a usar Photoshop me caes bien *cof cof no tanto cof cof* ¿cual es tu animal favorito?**

-Los gatos, son siempre tranquilos.

**Bebe : lo mismo que le dije a stan ¡deja en paz a mi ky!¡solo yo puedo tocarle el culo!...espera ¡esos zapatos que traes son hermosos! ¿donde los conseguiste?**

-Solo finge que te gusta Clyde y te comprara muchos.

**Kyle: Soy experta en ello. Por cierto, suena divertido el juego de "Patea al bebé", ¿algún día podríamos jugarlo con otro bebé que no sea Ike? -**

-Vale, mientras sea algun primo o hermano tuyo.

**Kenny: ... *le entrega 200 dolares* sólo tengo eso (? ¿te parece?**

-Me hubiese gustado que fuera mas, pero con esto me conformo.

**Cartman: ¿Tú? ¿Un encanto? JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír, culón.**

-Pues si, mi madre me lo dice siempre.

**Damien: Algún día te violaré, pechá. **

-...Ni en tus sueños.

**Trent: ¿No has pensado en violar a alguien del cuarteto? -3- **

-Alguna que otra vez lo he pensado.


	11. Respuestas 10

**Bridón ¿Todavía sigues jugando baloncesto o tu padre te ha vuelto a obligar a cantar y bailar de nuevo?**

-No, ahora juego al baloncesto. He dejado eso de bailar.

**Butters ¿Todavía te gustan las motos Harley?**

-No, empiezo a pensar que son muy ruidosas.

**Topo ¿Qué paso luego de que murieras en los brazos de Kyle?**

-Resucite, y no se como.

**Steven ¿Todavía le das el culo a los maricas en ese balneario gay?**

-No, deje de ir a esos sitios por mi esposa e hijo.

**Caos ¿Qué piensas de que a Butters le gusta un chico, lo apruebas o te molesta?**

-No me molesta, mientras no interfiera en mis planes.

**Liane ¿Consideras a los amigos y compañeros de su puto hijo guapos o adorables?**

-Adorables, todavía son niños.

**Demonio, aparte de Saddam ¿Ha tenido más amantes?**

-Chris, solo esos dos.

**Damien ¿es cierto que de bebe te vestías de marinerito y con tutu rosa?**

-Eso es mentira, mi padre a vuelto a sacar el puto album de fotos a las visitas. COÑO.

**Topo ¿Quién es tu padre?**

-...Ni lo se ni me importa.

**Kenny ¿Cuál ha sido tu muerte más dolorosa?**

-Cuando las ratas me comen mientras sigo agonizando y que me aplaste algo.

**pregunta en general ¿Cuál a sido la mayor crisis por la que ha pasado el pueblo? **

-Pues...no lo se, ha pasado tantas que no sabría de contestar. (no me pregunten por que ha contestado Kenny, que no lo se.)

**Kyle: bueno...yo también soy muy joven (-w-') lástima. .. :( , aún tengo preguntas para ti - ¿te diste cuenta del juego que te hizo jugar tu mamá con Kenny? ( me refiero al del ep "varicela")**

-Si, que asco, me trague un montón de escupitajos.

**¿donde fue a parar tu elefante :'( ?**

-...Juro que no me acuerdo y tampoco lo he visto desde...No me acuerdo, pobrecito elefante.

**¿porqué tu voz es tan aguda?(no lo tomes a mal,sigue siendo sexy) Pd: hora de putear al Culón *se pone lentes sexys**se va con pistola en mano***

-Y yo que se, por que mi voz es así y punto.**Culo gordo, digo, Eric: ¿tú? ¿hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a scott?¡Já! ¡quiero que lo intentes!¡ese truco esta más usado que tu puta madre!**

-Ya lloraras cuando lo haga, Y NO OS METAIS CON MI MADRE.

**Stan: ¡si!¡tal vez lo secuestre!¡cuidado con lo que pides Marsh!¡cuidadito! (9è-é)9**

-Pues que sepas que le he puesto un chip a Kyle, con eso lo puedo localizar en el sitio que este. -

-...¿Que tengo que?. -

-Nada... -

**Kenneth: te compré una cámara - y a Aquí tienes 20 $ para...tú sabes *le guiña el ojo***

-...Tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir.

**Butters:¿puedo ser tu amiga?-**

-Ah, claro. :)

**Craig:ok...ok..tu asuntos son tus asuntos, pero respondeme esto : ¿que harías si no existieran más los conejillos de Indias?**

-Me compraría un gato.  
**  
****Tweek:aagh...eres aburrido :'(**

-¡AHH!, que presión.

**Bebe: ¿y ya?¿así de fácil? ...****  
**

-Pues si, muy difícil no es.

**Clyde:eres lindo - *mintiendo***

-...No te lleves mis tacos.

**Kevin: ¡oh Dios!¡te amo!(aún que no tanto como a Kyle pero..)¡por Luke no se que decir!¿sabías que si pones un código en Windows XP se te muestra el cap 4 de star wars?**

-No me digas, que código es, dime...DIMELO.

**Pip:¿me enseñas a hacer té?(si sé, solo que quiero hacer té contigo xD)**

-Claro, es muy sencillo.

**Trent: .. Pa' tu culo**

-¿Que mierda es esta?, ni siquiera es una puta pregunta.

**Shelly:hola ¿cuantos novios has tenido?**

-Dos...

**Sra Broflovski: hola sue...hola sra Broflovski ¿me puedo casar con su hijo?se que usted no me conoce y esto le parecerá ridículo pero yo amo a Kyle y quisiera casarme con él cuando cumpla la edad ;-; ¿puedo?¿puedo?¿puedo? ¡Prometo hacerlo muy feliz! TT - TT**

-Oh, bueno, es una situación algo comprometida, pero...NO APARTARA A MI KYLE DE MI, QUE PARA ESO SOY SU MADRE.

**Christophe: Claro que daría la cara!... pero no es a mí a quien Gregory quiere coger**

-Joder, dejad ya el tema, lo odio...os odio a todos.

**Big Gay Al: Hace tiempo te hice una pregunta y seguí tu consejo... pero mi perro se sigue montando sobre el perro del vecino y ya metió queja ¿que hago?**

-Bueno, si molesta a otros perros, ¿por que no le buscas un bueno novio?, seguro que se pondrá contento.

**Ike: ¿A quién salvarías de un ataque en un apocalipsis zombi? ¿a Kyle o a Karen?**

-A Karen, hay que repoblar la tierra. Por supuesto.

**sra Broflovski: ¿Qué se siente que todo el pueblo tanto chicos como chicas quieran violar a su hijo mayor?**

-¿QUE TODO EL PUEBLO QUE?. -

**Kevin McCormick: ¿Quieres mucho a tus hermanos? ¿o eres desinteresado como tus padres?**

-A veces si y otras veces no.

**Cartman: No te enojes goidito mosho, era un cumplido ;)**

-Pues que mierda de cumplido.

**Butters: ¿Has pensado en volver al negocio del regenteo?...ejem... digo... al negocio de besos?**

-Oh, no, es mejor que busque un trabajo mejor.

**Damien: AJA! te he pillado!...¿cuándo coges con Pip, haces que salga fuego?, literalmente**

-¿Fuego?, ¿de donde coño voy a sacar fuego?.

**Stan: ¿A quién amas más? ¿a Wendy o a Kyle?**

-Kyle...Wendy puton.

**Kenny: ¿Qué es lo único que no harías, ni siquiera por dinero?**

-Matar a Karen o a Butters.

**Pip: ¿Sigues en contacto con tu hermana y su esposo? por lo que sé, te llevabas muy bien con tu cuñado **

-Si, por supuesto, los llamo dos veces al mes.

**Cartman: Tu madre es una puta que igual sigue consintiendo tus idioteces :v ¿o me equivoco, ballenita?**

-Mi madre si que me quiere, y no estoy gordo. PARAD DE DECIR ESO.

**Damien: Los sueños se cumplen ¿sabes? :3**

-...Paso...me voy a dormir.

**Trent: ¿Y a quiénes principalmente? êwé ¿igual no lo has pensado con Butters?**

-A Kyle, pero en Butters también he pensado.

**Bebe: ¿cuál fue la razón para que dejaras cambiar la lista del chico más lindo? ¿Quién era el primer lugar realmente? **

-Por tener unos zapatos bonitos, Stan.

**Para a todos: ¿Que Creepypasta les gusta? **

Stan y Kyle: Slenderman

Kenny: Los cuadros de los niños que lloran.

Butters: Tails Doll.

Cartman: Suicide Mouse.

Clyde: El de Hypno.


	12. Respuestas 11

**Clyde: Puedo asegurarte que los tacos en México son más deliciosos que los de Taco Bell ¿Irías a México para probarlos?**

-Bueno, no seria mala idea ir a México con la escusa de probar esos tacos.

**Cartman: ¿No has pensado en hacer ejercicio? No es porque estés gordo, considero que tu masa corporal es perfecta y es parte de tu personalidad, lo digo para que les cierres la boca a todos lo que hacen burla de tu peso y ponerte...no sé...¿Más bueno?**

-Coño, por fin alguien que me cae bien, creo que te haré caso, solo por joder a Kyle.

**Tweek: ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de escoger un súper poder cuál sería?**

-Leer mentes, así podre saber si planean secuestrarme...o algo.

**Kyle: ¿Has salido con alguien más aparte de Bebe, Rebecca y Stan?**

-Con Kenny, pero no duro mas de una semana, solo quiere estar en la cama...No se si me entendéis.

**Stan: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de tu sentimientos por Kyle?**

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que a los 12 años, cuando se quedo una noche a dormir a mi casa.

**Craig: ¿Prefieres la música de los 70's, 80's o 90's?**

-...La de los 90, es mas reciente.

**Wendy: ¿Por qué muchos dicen que te has convertido en una puta? Yo te respetaba, mujer...**

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?, yo tampoco lo se, pregúntaselo a los chicos.

**Butters: Si Kenny te pidiera vestirte como Marilyn Monroe, ¿Lo harías?**

-No, dije que no me volvería a vestir de mujer nunca mas.

**Kenny: Si Butters te pidiera vestirte como Elvis Presley, ¿Lo harías? **

-Si me lo pide Butters si, pero si me lo pide otra persona no lo haria.

**Kyle:hola ky, mm...ojalá tu elefante este bien donde quiera que esté *le sonríe*, ¿sabías que mientras más aguda es la voz de alguien más masculino es?**

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...

**¿que te inspiró para crear al cometa humano?**

-Tenia una cometa de cuando era pequeño, así que le saque provecho.

**¿de donde heredaste tan perfecto cuerpo, cara y demás?**

-...¿De mis padres?. -

**¿aparte del Basketball cuál es tu deporte favorito?**

-La natacion.

**¿porqué tu madre te da "miedo" en algunas ocasiones?**

-Pues no se...

**¿porqué tapas tu sensual cabello?¡es hermoso!**

-No me gusta...es demasiado...no se...

**Última cosa...¿yo soy la fan que más te acosa?-' *tomar mi teléfono**rastrear chip de Kyle**hackearlo* Adiós -w- *se va corriendo***

-Pues...creo que si...

**Cartman:yo me meto con quién yo quiera Culón ¿oíste? Y ¿has pensado en concentrar todo ese odio en hacer ejercicio? ¡te hace MUCHA falta gordo tetón!*escupirle***

-Coño, dejad de joder y escribid vuestras memorias, o buscaros un trabajo.

**Stan:juegas sucio Marsh, pero yo tengo mis estrategias, *mostrarle celular con chip hackeado* suerte para la próxima *sacarle la lengua***

-¡COÑO!...pero dudo mucho en que Kyle quiera irse contigo.

**Sra Broflovski: yo no pienso quitarle a su hijo, al contrario, prometo que si me deja casarme con él la visitaremos cuando usted quiera, yo soy una buena chica, le daré lo mejor a su hijo, cuando el esté triste estaré con él, cuando él esté feliz yo lo seré con él, le daré lo mejor, por favor ¿podría usted...confiar en mí?**

-Bueno, pero primero tendremos que conocernos.

**Kevin:aquí está el código - telnet .nl - ¡que la fuerza te acompañe!**

-Alaaa, como mola...

**Clyde: no quiero tus tacos, son deliciosos pero, prefiero las chaparritas, ¿enserio tu creppy fav es la de hypno!? ¡la mía igual!**

-Si, lo tengo de Pokemon principal siempre.

**Token: me caes bien ¿te molesta ser de color a veces?**

-No, ¿por que iba a molestarme?.

**Kenny: ¡vuelve aquí matapasiones!;-; ¡devuelveme el dinero!**

-Jejeje, te he jodido. (se va corriendo muy rápido)

**Butters:¡hola amigo!¿te gustan los gatos?ami shi -w-**

-Si, me gustan mucho, pero no me gustan esos que no tienen pelo y esos que tienen cara de mal humor todo el rato.

**Wendy:¿que haces en tu tiempo libre?**

-Leer, ir de compras, vigilar a Stan...poca cosa.

**Kevin Mccormick: ¿eres retrasado? Es solo una duda no creo que lo seas pero talvez si (la retrasada soy yo xD)**

-No, soy el mas listo de mi familia, pero aun no me explico como es que aun no los he abandonado.

**Gerald , aparte de jugar al mensajero con su esposa ¿Juegan a otras cosas para ponerse mas calenturientos?**

-...¿No eres un poco pequeña para hacer estas preguntas?

**Randy ¿Todavía sigue llevando a su esposa a los musicales?**

-No, ella ya sabe que los musicales tienen un mensaje subliminal.

**Tío de Stan ¿Usted y Ned son solamente amigos o algo más?**

-Solo somos amigos, no pienses mal.

**Stan ¿Qué hicieron tú, Kyle, el culón y el chico nuevo luego de deshacerse de la Vara de la Verdad?**

-Todos nos fuimos a casa. Era algo tarde.

**Butters ¿Por qué no estabas con ellos cuando se deshicieron de la vara?**

-Quería llegar pronto a casa, antes de que llegasen mis padres.

**Señor Mackey ¿Usted se puso muy triste cuando se murió la señorita Se Las Traga?**

-Bueno...supongo que si.

**Wendy ¿Qué hiciste luego de alterar tu fotografía con Foto Sthot?**

-Llorar y lamentar mi existencia en este pueblo de tontos.

**Aparte del culón ¿Cuál es la otra persona que más odias? que no sea Kyle obviamente.**

-Cartman y Kenny.

**Tammy ¿Qué paso luego de que se la mamaras a Kenny?**

-Me mori por culpa de alguna infeccion.

**Henrietta ¿Qué sentiste al darte cuenta de que te habías vuelto un emo por propia voluntad?**

-No supe como reaccionar, supongo que me deje engañar.

**Kenny: ¿Que pasaría si estuvieras en el bosque de Slenderman?  
**

-Corro mas que un galgo, NO ME LO RECUERDES, que miedo. Eso me recuerda de que me disfrace de el en la fiesta de Hawollen el año pasado.

**Stan: ¿Amas a Kyle? **

-Mucho, mas que a mi madre.

**Butters: ¿Es cierto que te gusta el metal sinfónico?, ¿cual es tu banda favorita? (Le da una lata de refresco con una pastilla de dormir disuelta)**

-Oh, si, pero tambien me gustan otras bandas y cantantes, por ejemplo, Totalfat. Gracias por el refresco.

**Kyle: ¿Considerarías a Cartman como futuro novio? Y toma (le da lo mismo que a Butters).**

-Jamas, somos incompatibles...Gracias por la bebida.

**Stan: ¿Sí sabes que le gustas a alguien que no es Kyle o Wendy? Y toma esto, es mi regalo (le da lo mismo que a Butters y Kyle).**

-No, que yo sepa. Gracias, tenia algo de sed.

**Cartman: ¿Que harías si supieras que todo el vecindario se folla a tu madre?**

-Hijos de puta, os acordareis de mi nombre toda vuestra vida.

**Clyde: ¿Que piensas de los tacos de pollo con salsa de barbacoa?**

-Estas super ricos. ÑAM ÑAN

**Trent: (Le entrega una gran caja) Que lo disfrutes ;-).**

-¿Que mierda significa esto?

**Mark Stomper: Toma (le entrega una caja grande). Aprovéchalo xD.**

…¿Y para que coño quiero yo una caja de mierda?

**Bebe: ¿Cuál es la marca de ropa que mas usas?  
**

-No tengo ninguna favorita, compro la que me gusta.

**Wendy: ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? **

-Pues creo que arquitecta o dueña de una tienda de ropa.


	13. Respuestas 12

**Cartman: ¿Por qué he de dejar de decirlo? Yo sólo digo tus verdades.**

-Si me dejas en paz, te regalo a Butters.

**Damien: Pero ya me verás, ¿me oíste? Ya me verás!**

-Si, bla bla bla...lo que sea.

**Sra. Broflovski: ¿Me deja casarse con su hijo? Sé lavar, planchar y cocinar sano. (?)**

-Bueno, es tanta gente la que quiere casarse con mi hijo, que no doy a basto.

**Kyle: Si no te gusta tu cabello ¿no has pensado en arreglarlo un poco?**

-Vale, pero solo cortamelo un poco.

**Otra, ¿qué pasó después del incidente de... ehm... las bolas del Sr. Garrison?**

-Volví a operarme y volví a ser el de siempre.

**Sr. Broflovski: ¿Qué pasó después de que usted fuera un delfín? (?) **

-Descubrí que no podía conducir, a si volví a ser humano de nuevo.

**No Gerald, yo soy un hombre y puedo preguntar eso cuando quiera, así que responda la pregunta que le hice.**

-Oh, si...Pero no te voy a decir nada mas.

**Sheila ¿Cómo reaccionó al saber que a su hijo mayor le gusta Stan?**

-Bien, conozco a Stan desde siempre, se que en el puedo confiar.

**Karen, aparte de Ike, Georgie o Fimore ¿Hay más chicos que te gusten?**

-No.

**Cartman, a parte de Patty Nelson ¿Te gusta otra chica o chico?**

-No, ademas, a ti que cojones te importa.

**aparte de Wendy o Kyle. chicos de sexto grado ¿Qué le hicieron al culón cuando se lo llevaron detrás de un arbusto?**

-No es asunto tuyo.

**Josh ¿Qué hiciste luego de empapelar la Casa Blanca?**

-Me entregue voluntariamente, solo me quedaban unas semanas para salir.

**Doguie ¿Tú y Butters han hecho planes verdaderamente graves para causar desgracias?**

-Si, pero no se han puesto en practica.

**Thomas ¿Algunas veces te pones tan triste por tu enfermedad que deseas no haber nacido?**

-Aveces si, pero otras veces me acuerdo de que tengo a Craig apoyandome.

**Bradley ¿alguna vez has soñado estar casado con Butters y que él es el hombre trabajador y tu la esposa del hogar?**

-Si, pero al contrario. Es que Butters cocina muy bien.

**Bebe ¿Por qué muchas personas te consideran una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera?**

-Las apariencias engañan, seguro que si no tuviese los pechos tan grandes seria otra del monton. Solo por tener los pechos grandes de señalan de Puta.

**Liane le gustaría tener un rato ardiente conmigo? ;D **

-¿No eres un poco joven?.

**Bebe: ¿Has comprado algo de ropa que sea así de... una barata?, un basar? o de ofertas?**

-Alguna que otra vez.

**Christophe: Topito del alma!, podré dejarte en paz cuando subas un vídeo porno tuyo con Gregory a Redtube, y me dejes a mí grabar ese valioso momento!**

-Jamas dejare que sucedan las dos cosas. JAMAS.

**Butters: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo después de Kenny, dijiste? no me digas que Cartman, siempre veo que te llevas mejor con Tweek o con Pip. Pd- Eres adorable!**

-Kyle, nos llevamos muy bien.

**Stan: ¿Lo has hecho con Kyle? -dí la verdad, que nada te cuesta-**

-Dos veces...No haré mas declaraciones.

**Clyde: Tengo reservación para un restaurante Mexicano ¿vamos? yo te invito los tacos**

-Bien, tacos gratis...jejeje.

**Kyle: ¿sigues hablando con Blanket aun después de lo del sr Jefferson?**

-Si, hablamos por Facebook.**  
Cartman: Si Hitler te hubiese conocido, estaría orgulloso de ti :)**

-Eso seguro.

**Tweek: Eres lindo ¿es mucha presión para ti saber eso? **

-¡AHH!...mucha presion...si.

**Chicos: ¿Les gusta Vocaloid? ¿Cual de los Vocaloids les gusta?**

Butters: a mi si, me gusta Kaito, Gumi y Kamui Gakupo.

Kenny: ¿De que cojones me estas hablando?

Cartman: ¿Y eso que mierda es?.

Kyle:...No se que es eso

Stan: Suena a marca de ropa.

**Chicas: ¿Que anime les gusta? **

Wendy: Chuunibyou demo Koi ga shitai!, Kotoura-san, Ouran Host Club y Sukitte li na yo.

Bebe: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt y Death Note.

**Trent: (Susurra: En la caja están Butters y Kyle) ¡Disfrútalo!**

-A verlo dicho antes.

**Mark: (Susurra:En la caja está Stan). ¡Cásense pronto!**

-Bien, un novio para mi de regalo.


	14. Respuestas 13

**Kenny: ¿Altas o bajas? ¿Mayores o menores? ¿Tetas o culos? ¿Hacerlo con o sin amor? **

-Yo ya lo he probado todo, a si que no me importa.

**Kyle: ¿Te gusta ser el pasivo? ¿Con cuántos estuviste? Ya sabes...en la cama.**

-No me importa, y eso es privado y secreto.

**Craig: Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué a veces tus ojos son celestes/azules y a veces son negros?**

-Y yo que se.

**¿De qué color verdaderamente son tus ojos?**

-Azules.

**Stan: ¿Te casarías con Kyle?**

-Lo mas pronto que me sea posible.

**Kenny: ¿Le das a Kyle?**

-Ojala pudiese, pero Stan lo vigila todo el rato.

**Butters: ¿Por qué eres tan inocente?**

-Oh, pues...no lo se.

**Cartman: ¿Por qué odias a los judíos?**

-Que pregunta mas tonta, por que son una plaga.

**¡Tweeky! (Lo besa y huye olímpicamente porque se acuerda que Craig está cerca... esperemos que no sea bueno "cazando")  
**

-¡AAHHH!, QUE ME VIOLAN...oh..se fue... CRAIG. -

**Cartman: (Le tira un sostén para gordos en la cara) ¡Te hace falta bola de cebo!  
**

-Ojala os muriais todos...como os odio. -

**Token: ¿Cómo es tu relación con Tweek? En muchos fics te describen como el "padre del grupo" **

-La verdad es que es verdad, tengo que tranquilizar a Tweek cuando se pone nervioso y a Clyde cuando llora por sus tacos. Con Craig no tengo problemas.

**¿Es cierto? ¿Te dijeron que eres sexy? Porque lo eres... ¿Me bailarías "American Woman"?**

-¿Quien dijo eso?, y...no

**Kenny: ¡Así de puta y sidoso yo te amo! ¿Stalkeas a Butters?**

-...Todos los días de mi vida.

**Clyde (Lo patea y se roba su taco)**

-¡Mi taco!, ¡al ladrón!...que mala gente...cabrones.

**Bebe: ¿Te va el yaoi? Sos mi chica favorita de South Park!**

-Si, pero prefiero verlo en privado, y que nadie lo sepa.

**Stan y Kyle: ¿Usan protección?**

-Si.

**¿Quién es el seme y quien el uke? **

Seme: Stan.

Uke: Kyle.

**¿Planean tener bebés? **

-Si, alguno adoptaremos.

**Para Cartman: ¡Hola, Eric! Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué opinas de los españoles?  
**

-...Son raros...Punto...

**¿Y tú, Kyle?  
**

-Pues no lo se, pero algunas costumbres que tienen no me agradan.

**¿Y tú, Christophe?**

-Me dan igual, dejadme dormir.

**Butters, ¿Eres alérgico a la piña?**

-No, pero no me gusta. Sabe rara.

**Liane ¿A que edad fue la primera vez que se acostó con un chico?**

-A los 12 años.

**Randy ¿los extraterrestres los siguen usando a usted y a las demás personas para experimentos metiéndoles sondas por el culo en las noches?**

-Si, y te recomiendo no vivir en la montaña o cerca de ella, podría pasarte algo parecido.

**Sheila ¿Usted se ha acostado con otros hombres aparte de su esposo cuando vivía en Jersey?**

-Por su puesto que si, pero en ese momento no tenia a Kyle y menos estaba casada.

**Craig ¿Por qué algunas veces tu pelo es negro y otras veces no?**

-Mi madre experimenta conmigo...no me gusta.

**Tweek ¿Cuál es la marca de café que más te gusta?**

-Me gustan todas...me saben igual...

**Wendy ¿Qué hiciste luego de que los chicos se burlaran de tu operación de aumento de senos?**

-Me los volví a quitar.

**Damien, aparte de Pip ¿te gusta alguien más sea chico o chica?**

-...No...

**Kyle ¿Qué hiciste luego de que el culón te echara crema batida con pedo en la cara? **

-Lamentar mi existencia, pero a los pocos días, le di una paliza al gordo.

**Butters ¿Qué hiciste luego de que los del gobierno se volvieran unos pedófilos?**

-Lo de siempre, mis tareas en casa, ir a la escuela. Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

**Stan ¿Qué paso luego de que tu equipo de Hockey perdiera y que ese chico en el hospital muriera?**

-Me senti mal, no me lo recuerdes, me hace sentir cruel.

**Kyle ¿Qué paso luego de que dejaras de ser el Humanseteipad? **

-Pues...nada importante, lo de siempre en mi rutina normal.

**Trent: ¿Cómo te fue con tu regalo?  
**

-Bien, no molestes.

**Mark: ¿Te le declaraste a Stan?, ¿te lo "devoraste" apasionadamente? (tú sabes a lo que me refiero).  
**

-Si, toda esa mierda. No molestes, joder, que algunos seguimos ocupados.

**A todos en general, incluyendo a las chicas: ¿Les gusta Apocalyptica? **

Butters: ¿Eso que es?. -

Wendy: Por su nombre siniestro, diría que no me gusta.

Damien:...A mi no me miréis, yo no se nada.

Kenny: Tengo hambre...ñam...

**Chicos: Vocaloid es una aplicación software de síntesis de voz, capaz de cantar, desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation, en colaboración con el Music Technology Group de la Universidad Pompeu Fabra de Barcelona, España. Y Butters que bueno que si los conoces u.u**

Kenny: Ves, como la gente no sabe cantar, ahora lo hacen las maquinas...este mundo se va a la mierda...coño.

Kyle: Osea, ¿que esos tal vocaloid o como se llamen?, ¿son de España?.

Stan: Creía que eran de Japón...¿Y POR QUE COJONES CANTAN JAPONES?. ADEMAS APENAS SE LES ENTIENDE UNA PUTA MIERDA.

Kenny: Muy bien Stan, desahógate.

**Chicas: ¡Vaya con que les gusta es anime! ¿Les gusta el Yaoi?**

(Todas) - ¡SI!. -


	15. Respuestas 14

**Kenny: ¿Hubo alguna vez en la que tu depresión fue tan grande que llegaste a suicidarte?**

-Si, una o dos veces, pero no lo he vuelto a hacer.

**Cartman: ¿Qué tipo de películas son de tu agrado? ¿Y cuales no?**

-Me gustan las de sangre y terror, y detesto las de humor y romanticismo.

**Kyle: Sé que estos temas suelen incomodarte un poco...pero creo que ya estás acostumbrado: ¿Te ha tocado ser el de arriba? Ya sabes, el dominante (No es necesario decir con quién)**

-No, nunca he sido el de arriba.

**Stan: ¿Dejarías que Kyle te "montara"?**

-Si el quiere si.

**Wendy: ¿Qué opinas de las chicas que se cortan las venas? ¿Crees que es un buen desahogo?**

-¿Que las chicas hacen eso?, pues me parece mal, y no es un buen desahogo.

**Bebe: ¿No has sentido curiosidad por estar en una relación con otra chica?**

-Algunas pocas veces, pero luego no me interesa la idea.

**Tweek: ¿Superman o Batman?**

-Batman...¡AAHHH!

**Craig: ¿Has visto películas de temática gay? Si es así, ¿Cuáles?**

-No, nunca las he visto ni me interesan.

**Token: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido una persona inferior debido al racismo?**

-Cuando era pequeño, unas cuantas veces.

**Clyde: ¿Eres popular en una red social?**

-Twitter.

**Christophe: ¿Existe algo que realmente te guste en este mundo?**

-Que os muráis todos y me dejéis en paz.

**Damien: ¿Soportarías estar por lo menos media hora en el cielo?**

-No, jamas, que horror.

**Pip: ¿Damien te maltrata? ¿O es una persona completamente diferente contigo? **

-Damien no me trata mal, siempre me da abrazos y besitos a cada rato.

-Pero no cuentes eso.

-¿El que?.

-...Nada, olvídalo...

**General: ¿Qué videojuegos les gusta? **

Butters: A mi me gusta el de Hello Kitty en la isla del tesoro.

Kenny: Butters...no jodas...

Butters: Perdón...

Kenny: A mi Saint Row

Kyle: Yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

Stan: La verdad, no sabría cual elegir.

**Jesús, ¿Qué harías si te crucificamos otra vez?**

-No creo que eso vuelva a pasar.

**Santa (le apunto con un arma):  
Si no me das la PS3, te saco toda esa grasa de gordo y se la vendo a alguna gasolinera diciendo que es petróleo.**

-Vale, pero tranquilo, ten cuidado con eso.

**Mr. Hankey (le apunto con un arma más grande):  
Lo mismo va para vos**

-Abrase visto niño mas agresivo y malvado.

**Toallín: ¿Quieres porro? **

-...¿Quien eres...donde estoy?. Vale damelo.

**Pregunta general ¿A cuál país les gustaría visitar?**

Butters: A mi me gustaría ir a Japón.

Kenny: Yo a Brasil.

Kyle: Egipto.

Stan:Italia.

Cartman: Holanda

**¿Qué es lo que más les gustaría cambiar de si mismos?tanto en aspecto físico como de carácter, aparte del culón, de Damien, del Topo y de Trent**

Kenny: Nada, soy perfecto.

Damien: Métete en tus putos asuntos.

Cartman:...Paso...me voy a mi casa.

Topo: ¿No os cansáis nunca?.

Trent: Salí hace poco de la cárcel, y aun así no me dejáis tranquilo.

**¿A quién consideran el chico más cruel y malicioso de todos?**

Butters: No puedo decir nada, o pe pegan los demás.

Kyle: El culon.

Cartman: El judío.

Stan: Ya basta los dos.

Kenny: Todos somos somos crueles a nuestra manera. Pero yo optaría por...Trent, espero que no sepa nada de esta pregunta.

**¿Qué piensan cuando los emparejan de forma Crack?**

Kyle: Joder, a mi me jode un poco, me emparejan con todos, con eso parezco mas puta que Wendy.

Cartman: Si, eres una puta judía.

Kyle: No empieces, Cartman.

Kenny: He leído unas pocas...POR FIN ME ACUESTO CON BUTTERS, BIEN. Gracias fans, escribid mas de esas.

**¿Cuál es la chica más ardiente de todas? aparte de Bebe, Wendy y Tammy por supuesto,**

Kenny: Red, es mas puta que Wendy y Bebe juntas.

**¿Cuál es el personaje de ficción o fantasía con el que más se identifican?**

Butters: Pues, no lo se.

Kenny:...No tengo ni idea...

Kyle:...

Stan:...Pues...con ninguno, creo.

Cartman:...Vale, ahora me voy a mi casa de verdad.

**¿Y quién creen que sea el adulto más estúpido del pueblo? aparte de Randy lógicamente. **

Stan: ¿Mi tío?.

**¿A quién de ustedes les gusta Marilyn Manson? ¿Cual es su canción favorita? digo, si lo conocen**

Butters: Me da mucho miedo.

Kenny: ¿Esa rubia que se le levanta el vestido?...¿esa canta?...

Kyle: No me agrada, es un tipo extraño.

Stan: En mi opinión, perturbador.

Cartman: Un tipo extraño, ¿se puede ser mas raro?.

**Wendy: Sin herir los sentimientos de los demás, permite decirte que eres la única con cerebro de todo el pueblo**

-Gracias, por fin alguien que se da cuenta...En serio, quiero irme de este pueblo antes de que me contagien su estupidez.

**Kyle: Tu y Stan tienen una relación formal o solo son amigos con beneficios?**

Stan: Yo diría, que amigos con beneficios.

**Pip: Aquí entre nosotros, ¿Damien te rogó para que lo perdonaras después de que te hizo eso horrible en la fiesta de Cartman?**

-Si, me estuvo regalando peluches y flores durante una semana, pero yo ya le habia perdonado.

**Butters: ¿Has vuelto a México? Te extrañamos, serías mejor líder que el que tenemos ahora ;)**

-Ojala pudiese volver, pero mis padres me castigaran si vuelvo allí, cuando sea mayor me mudare y viviré allí, lo prometo.

**Cartman: ¿Te sigues vistiendo de Britney Spears? -no te vayas a enojar, solo es una pregunta-**

-No, y dejad de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

**Nicole: Eres un personaje muy importante para mi :D, ¿Token te ha hablado sobre matrimonio?**

-No, creo que es un poco pronto para eso.

**Sadamm: ¿Quieres a Damien aunque el te odie?**

-Por supuesto, en un angelito para mi. Aunque quiera sacarme los ojos, es un encanto.

**Christophe: -saluda tipo Troll- Hoooolaaa Topito de mi ser!... vamos, aunque sea solo una foto tuya con Gregory en el "acto", solo eso pido! y te juro por la tumba de mi hermana que te dejo de molestar! **

-QUE NO ME DA LA PUTA GANA DE HACER ESO.

**Chicos: ¡PERO SERA POSIBLE! SON DE JAPÓN ¡ES QUE USTEDES LO ENTIENDEN MAL! LOS QUE FORMAN PARTE DE ESE GRUPO SON: MIKU HATSUNE, KAITO, MEIKO, KAUMI GAKUPO, LEN Y RIN KAGAMINE, LUKA MEGURINE Y ETC.  
**

Kenny: VEAMOS QUIEN GRITA MAS ALTO, ESO QUE NOS IMPORTA, UNOS JAPONESES RAROS. (Butters le pega con un palo a Kenny.

-Deja de gritar, que no estamos sordos. -

-Pero es que han empezado ellos.

-¿Quienes?, me da igual, cállate.

-Pero...

-CALLATE, PUTO DE MIERDA.

-... -

-... -

**Chicas: ¿Les gusta Kuroko No Basket? **

Wendy: ¿Son unos chicos que juegan al baloncesto, no?. -

Bebe: Suena como a fruta, no se si es cosa mía.

Red: No me suena.

Nicole: ¿Lo han emitido por televisión?.


	16. Respuestas 15

**Pregunta general: ¿Cuál es su signo zodiacal? **

Stan: Libra

Kyle: Geminis

Butters: Virgo

Kenny: Aries

Cartman: Cancer

Clyde : Aries

Ike: Sagitario

**Damien ¿no te da miedo que cuando seas más grande termines como un maricón pasivo como tu padre y que Pip sea el que te la clave por el culo? **

-...Retira ahora mismo eso que has dicho. TE LO ORDENO..

**Liane ¿Usted se a acostado con casi todos los hombres del pueblo, incluyendo padres de familia como Randy, Gerald entre otros?**

-Si, pero eso es un secreto.

**Linda ¿Cómo reaccionaría si "hipotéticamente" su esposo siga yendo a esos balnearios gays?**

-Opto por el divorcio, no quiero que un pervertido crie a mi hijo.

**Al Gore ¿todavía sigue tratando de convencer a la gente de que lo ayude a detener al Hombre Oso Cerdo?**

-Si, pero algo de ayuda tuya no me vendría mal.

**Rebeca ¿aún sigues siendo una puta?**

-No, fui a un campamento y me volví una señorita de nuevo, la culpa de eso la tiene Kyle, lo odio.

**Kyle aparte de Stan y Kenny ¿Qué otro chico quisieras que fuera tu pareja?**

-Craig, no tengo otra persona.

**Butters ¿A quién desearías matar si te lo ofrecieran?**

-A nadie, todos se merecen vivir. Por muy malo que sea alguien.

**Señor Sombrero, si usted fue llevado por el demonio al infierno ¿Cómo es que había vuelto a aparecer con el señor Garrison?**

-Misterios de la vida... -

**Thomas, aparte de Craig ¿tienes algún otro amigo que le guste tus insultos?**

-No, solo tengo a Craig y a mi madre.

**Token ¿Qué hiciste luego de que se disolviera la banda de rock del culón?**

-Seguí con mi vida normal, nada nuevo.

**esta pregunta es en general ¿Qué piensan de los fics que no sean Yaoi en donde ustedes no sean parejas unos de otros? **

Butters: Son entretenidos.

Kenny: ABURRIDO, quiero sexo, orgias...cosas así...un Butters en mi cama...

Kyle: Cuando no tengo algo que hacer, me entretengo leyendo alguno de esos.

Stan: Bien, pero tampoco me interesan tanto.

Cartman: No lo se, no me he molestado ni en leerlos.

**Tammy:Chupamela  
**

-Yo ya no hago esas cosas.

**Mr. Hankey: ¿Tú y tu esposa siguen golpeandose?  
**

-Podria decirse que si, es una mujer con carácter.

**Jimmy: ¿Nathan y Mimsy siguen tratando de asesinarte?  
**

-No por suerte, pero ahora ando con cuidado.

**Timmy: ¿Te gusta el Metal? **

-..¡Timmy!. - (yo diría que es un si)

**A todos los chicos, incluyendo a los que salieron de prisión: ¿Quién es el chico más rudo?**

Trent: Yo, por supuesto. (creo que nadie va discutirle eso.)

Butters: Yo. (…..)

Trent: Si, claro. Por que lo digas tu.

Butters: Pues si, por que lo digo yo.

**Butters: ¿Tu tío Bud te sigue violando?**

-No, le dije que si lo seguia haciendo se lo diría a la policía.

**Kenny: Si Karen siguiera tus mismos pasos, ¿que harías?  
**

-Meterla en un colegio que haya monjas, seguro que con eso ya vuelve a ser como siempre.

**Craig: ¿Que otros animales te gustan aparte de los cuyos?  
**

-Gatos, perros, peces...no lo se, cualquiera.

**Kyle: ¿Que te gustaría ser cuando seas mas grande?**

-Abogado, eso lo tengo claro.

**Cartman: ¿Es cierto que te gusta asaltar de Kyle todas las noches? Y no seas pelaná, por favor. (Butters sabe el significado de esa palabra, por cierto)**

-Si, pero eso el judío tonto no lo sabe.

**Stan: Me enteré que un tal Mark Stomper se te declaró. ¿Lo rechazaste?**

-Oh, no, me parecio mal rechazarle, ahora salimos juntos.

**Clyde: ¿Te gustan los tacos de pollo con salsa verde,.media crema y Chile?**

-Si, estas deliciosos...DAME TACOS O TE MUERDO...ÑAM. -

**/Nota informativa de la autora/**

Kenny: ¿Y por que tengo que ser yo el que diga la noticia.

Butters: Por que Haruhi te lo ha mandado a ti.

Kenny: ¿Y si no quiero dar la noticia?.

Butters: Pues se va a enfadar un monton.

Kenny: Paso, me voy a dormir. Toma, esto es lo que tienes que decir.

Butters: Oh, v-vale...Queridos lectores, lamento decirles esto, pero si siguen preguntando a los personajes de South Park tendria que subir muchos capitulos. Reunan todas las preguntas que quieran que respondan para los dos capitulos finales sin contar este, tomense el tiempo que necesiten para pensar en sus preguntas. Gracias por entenderlo.

Kenny: Butters, dame el papel, rápido. -

Butters: Pues ahora no quiero. -

Kenny: No me jodas Butters, que viene Kyle, y le dira a Haruhi que no he hecho lo que me ha dicho.

Kyle: Kenny, ¿has hecho lo que te han dicho?. -

Kenny: Si.

Butters: No, mentira cochina.

Kyle: ... -

Kenny: Espera, Kyle, hagamos un trato. No se lo digas ha Haruhi, POR FAVOR.

Kyle: NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME.

Butters: Jejeje, que tonto Kenny.


	17. Respuestas 16

**Stan: Te gusto mas Mark? No te gusta Kyle? :( **

-Si, pero escuche que Kyle se iba a casar con alguien. Me dijo que ya estaban casi todos los invitados, me invito. A Wendy creo que no...pero me da igual.

**General: ¿Les gusta System of a Down? ¿cuál es su Pokemon preferido?  
**

Butters: No se que es eso, y me gustan bastantes Pokemon, hay muchos tan adorables.

Kyle: No se si me hablas de un juego o serie, y los pokemon que me gustan son de tipo planta y fuego.

Stan: No se que es de lo que me hablas, y mi pokemon favorito es Lucario.

Kenny:...Que nombre mas raro...y me gustan los Pokemon grandes y fuertes...y guapos.

**Kenny: En serio, ¿por qué te hiciste gay?, estabas lleno de putas, lleno de negras y tenías un pato (Natalia Dim)**

-¿No es obvio?...por que yo me pensaba que si...

-...Butters. - (Kyle aparece).

-Joder Kyle, era mi pregunta.

-Ya, pero como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, te jodo a ti.

-...Cartman tiene razón, los judios sois malos.

-KENNY. - (Kyle le golpea con un palo).

**Timmy: ¿Sigues en Los Amos Del Infierno?**

-...Timmy... - (creo que es un no).

**Tammy: ¿Kenny no te cogió? **

-No, nunca nadie lo hizo, solo era una niña, muerta y virgen...que le vamos a hacer.

**¿En serio se esta acabando este fic, Haruhi?**

-Si, lo siento. Pero con tantas preguntas, esta historia no iba a acabar nunca.

**Butters ¿Cuándo será el día en que te armes de cojones y mandes a la mierda a tus padres por estar regañándote casi todo el tiempo?**

-Creo que sera el día que me vaya de casa.

**Kenny ¿No te parece un gran descaro e hipocresía de tu parte molestarte que Karen quiera seguir tus mismos pasos?después de todo si ella quiere elegir ese camino es decisión suya no tuya y de seguro la habrá tomado por haber aprendido de ti.**

-Si claro, me encantaría tener una hermana que se folla a todo lo que se mueve, sea ninfomana y tome drogas raras. Eso lo digo con sarcasmo.

**Stan ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que todo el esfuerzo que hizo Kyle para que los judíos, cristianos y musulmanes se fue al carajo cuando hiciste que todos se dieran cuenta de que esa vaca pelirroja no era la de su profecía?**

-Mal por Kyle, el pobre tuvo que hacer todo lo que Cartman le ordenaba.

**Cartman ¿No te has puesto a pensar que todas las desgracias que has hecho se te devolverán cuando mueras y termines en el infierno siendo torturado por el otro marica de Damien, su padre o los otros pobres diablos?**

-No me importa, por lo menos he hecho lo que me a dado la gana.

**Kyle ¿Por qué en el videojuego del Arte de la Guerra tu personaje era una mujer? **

-...Era el único personaje que no estaba cogido...que mal.

**¿No te has dado cuenta de que esto ha hecho que en varios fics se te retrate con proporciones femeninas?**

-Si, he leído algunas...que vergüenza.

**Ike si Kyle no fuera tu hermano y no lo conocieras y se volviera una mujer, ¿Te la tratarías de ligar?**

-No dudes en que no lo haría, por que si.

**Clyde Si fuiste capaz de revivir al Chef ¿Por qué no trataste de revivir a tu madre?**

-¿Tener una madre nazi y zombie?, mejor no.

**otra para Kenny ¿Qué te gusta más, ser una princesa japonesa traidora que le da el culo a los demás o ser el gran y legendario Mysterion que les patea culos a los criminales? **

-Mysterion, me gusta mas ese traje.

**Caos si algún día tuvieras el control completo del cuerpo de Butters ¿tratarías de causar el Caos, la destrucción y la ruina por todo el mundo?**

-Sin dudarlo, primero asesinaria a Linda y luego al marica de su marido.

**Randy ¿Cómo es posible que a su edad se comporte de forma tan estúpida e infantil?**

-...Soy un adulto normal...no es justo.

**demonio ¿Cómo reaccionaría si su hijo al crecer se volviera un maricón pasivo como lo es usted?**

-No creo que eso pase, Damien tiene mucho carácter para eso.

**Jesús ¿No a querido volver a meter en su equipo de héroes al profeta musulmán ese... el que no puede ser nombrado?**

-Mejor evitar los problemas, que saber que están por llegar.

**GokZarah ¿Por qué eras un elfo en el juego si ya tenias súper poderes de mentas y vayas?**

-Me gustan los elfos, y esas orejas tan graciosas.

**Jimmy ¿todavía tocas ese banyo y cantas groserías?**

-Lo tengo en el armario guardado, de recuerdo.

**otra para Butters, cuando Kenny fue princesa ¿Te lo cogiste?**

-No, yo no haría eso a la princesa, jamas haría eso a un amigo.

**Steven ¿Cuánta plata me da para que no le diga a su esposa que sigue siendo un maricón reprimido?**

-Toda la que quieras, pero no digas nada.

**Mark ¿duermes con un peluche de Mickey Mouse o de otro personaje de Disney?**

-No, duermo con Stan, ¿algún problema?. -

**Shelly ¿Qué hiciste luego de que Stan y el chico nuevo te derrotaran?**

-Seguí con mi vida normal, pero me hice amiga del chico nuevo.

**Karen, ¿te parece atractivo alguno de los amigos de tu hermano Kenny?**

-Kenny dice que aun soy pequeña para tener novio.

**Seres de Imaginacionlandia ¿No les parece muy injusto que luego de que Butters los salvara a todos no lo hayan recompensado de alguna manera? **

-Le dimos la recompensa de volver cuando quisiese, pero no se lo dijimos...se nos olvido.

**Cthullu ¿Qué se sintió ser derrotado humillantemente por un niño?**

-Ser derrotado por alguien mas pequeño, que humillacion.

**Bridón ¿Nunca te interesó Wendy de alguna manera cuando cantabas y bailabas? **

-No, me gustan las chicas con el cabello corto.

**Bebe, no eres la única que kuroko no basket le suene a fruta xD**

-...Verdad...

**Kyle, tienes bonito el poto :3 ¿Con cuantos hombres has tenido sexo? Solo di un numero, no te enojes :c**

-No mas de cuatro, YA NO DIGO MAS.

**¿Por que eres tan lindo? ¿No seras adoptado? No pareces hijo de tus padres eres hermoso :3**

-...Gracias...supongo...

**Stan, ¿Como eso de Mark? :c ¿Y Kyle? :c ¿Son solos amigos con beneficios? **

-No hare declaraciones sobre Mark o Kyle. Se acabo la entrevista.

**Wendy, Eres unas mujer ejemplar para mi :3 3**

-Oh, gracias.

**Bebe, Quiero ser tan bonita como tu :c **

-Gracias...

**Christophe, 3 ¿De que color son tus ojos? ¿Te gusta alguien? :3 te amo (Mucho amor para ti) **

-Marrones, no...dejadme dormir de una vez...que gente mas pesada, joder.

**Kenny, ¿Cuanto te mide? :$ 3**

-Eso es secreto...nunca lo sabras (risa malvada)

**Damien, Eres para mi tan inofensivo :3 **

-Por que nunca me has visto enfadado.

**Pip, Me provocas hacerte muchas cosas 3 3 Te Amo Te Amo **

-...¿Un Te?. -

**Christophe: Después de "resucitar" ¿Qué fue la primera cosa que hiciste? ¿Y por qué (si puedo preguntar) te llaman "Topo"?**

-Irme a casa a dormir, y me llaman así...creo que es por que cavo mucho con mi pala...no lo se...

**Cartman: ¿No te dio asco cortar a los señores Tenorman? ¿Y que hiciste con lo sobrante?**

-No, fue una sensacion agradable...lo eche en tu desayuno.

**Butters: ¿Cuáles son tus canciones favoritas de VOCALOID? (De cualquier cantante)**

-No me se bien los nombres de las canciones, lo siento

**Chicas: ¿Han visto Hetalia?**

Wendy: No me suena

Bebe: Parece nombre de un libro...

Red: No se que es.

Butters: A mi me gusta China, Japón, America, Italia, Francia que me recuerda a Kenny y Alemania.

Wendy: ¿Butters, como has entrado?. -

Butters: Por la puerta. -

Red:...Oh...

**Wendy: Yo no creo que seas una puta. **

-Gracias, solo por salir con tres chicos una ya tiene su mala fama.


	18. Respuestas 17 - Final

**Randy:  
Mis respetos usted es el mejor personaje de todo South Park.**

-Gracias, Sharon miran, tengo un fan.

**General:**  
**System of a Down es una de las mejores bandas ¿COMO NO LA VAN A CONOCER? LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS (les arroja sillas, saca un arma y empieza a disparar, mata a Kenny hu3 hu3 hu3)**

Kyle: ¡Ha matado a Kenny!.

Stan: Pues si, eso ya es tan normal como que salga el sol.

Kyle:...Pues si.

**Butters:**  
**Eras Caos, el villano más grande jamás antes visto y te volviste gay, eso es caer muy bajo (na, mentira, todo bien)**

-Eso no es verdad, ¿como sabes que tu proxima comida no esta envenenada?

**Cthullu:**  
**Gracias por matar a Yustin Gayber, gracias, gracias, sos un ídolo**

-No ha sido nada, cualquiera que hubiese estado en mi lugar lo hubiese hecho. **  
**

**Karen, ¿que no te de vergüenza decir que amigos de Kenny te parecen lindos?, y no te dejes mandar por él, eres libre de elegir que deseas hacer de grande, así que di que chicos amigos de él te gustan y que quieres ser de grande.**

-Butters y Kyle me caen bien, y cuando sea mayor quiero ser dueña de una librería.

**Steven ¿Pues cuanto considera que vale su dignidad? (extiendo la mano en forma de exigencia de pago)**

-Te daré el dinero para la universidad de Butters, pero déjame en paz, te lo suplico.

**Mark ¿Le pides a Stan que se disfrace en algún personaje de Disney en alguna fantasía sexual?**

-No, eso seria demasiado raro.

**Shelley ¿De dónde crees que obtienes tanta fuerza?**

-Mi ira me hace fuerte, ese es mi secreto.

**¿Y tu abuelo te ha pedido también que lo mates?**

-No, aunque me lo pidiese no lo haría, pero si que mataría a Stan.

**Randy, los demás adultos del pueblo son unos pendejos también pero usted es el campeón de todos así que diga el porque es así.**

-...¿Estas diciendo que los de South Park somos tontos?.

**Garrison ¿Ha querido volver a ser una mujer? ¿Y ha extrañado al señor Esclavo y al señor Sombreo y al señor Rama?**

-No la verdad, y no ha todos ellos, soy feliz como estoy ahora.

**Chef ¿Qué es usted ahora, volvió a estar muerto o lo volvieron a convertir en Darth Chef? **

-...¿Un zombie nazi muerto?...

**Wendy ¿Qué dices sobre que Stan es pareja de Mark?**

-Pues que sean muy felices.

**Bebe ¿aún te gusta el culito de Kyle?**

-Si, es como un iman para mi, pero cuando sabe que lo estoy mirando, Kyle se enfada y le pega a Kenny por no pegarme a mi.

**Butters ¿Cómo es posible que en la serie casi siempre seas el primero en estar enterado de las cosas que pasan y das las noticias?**

-Lo reconozco, soy algo cotilla.

**Timmy ¿Qué cosas viste cuando viajaste por el tiempo? y tienes que decirlo con palabras que no sean solamente su nombre.**

-...rawr...rawr.

Butters: Creo que dice que dinosaurios.

Kenny: Gozdilla, es Gozdilla, ¿lo he adivinado?. -

-Timmy... (señala a Butters).

**Gary ¿Has querido se de nuevo amigo de Stan?**

-Si, pero creo que es mejor que no, que todo se quede como esta.

**primo de Kyle ¿No te ha interesado volver a visitar el pueblo?**

-No, es un pueblo que no es de mi gusto.

**Estela ¿Extrañas a Pip y eres menos cruel que antes o sigues igual que siempre y no te importa lo que a él le pase?**

-Si sabes donde esta Pip sera mejor que me lo digas, y quiero ver a Pip por algo que no os importa.

**Ike ¿Alguna de las compañeras de curso de Kyle te parece atractiva?**

-...No...todas son demasiado...son...son...¿Putas?...

**Jimmy: ¿La prostituta no te pego alguna infección, o algo así?**

-Oh, me puse protección, tu ya me entiendes.

**Gregory: Hola :) **

-Hola. :)

Christophe: Joder, sois unos putos aburridos con las preguntas de mierda.

Gregory: Estas molesto por que apenas nadie te ha preguntado a ti.

Christophe: Mentira, lo que me jode es que sean unos mierda con las preguntas.

Gregory: No seas malhablado.

Christophe: Digo lo que me da la gana.

**Butters: por que te dicen Butters?**

-Bueno, por que es mi nombre mas corto, si me llamasen Leopold tardarían mas en decirlo.

Christophe:...Pues es verdad.

Gregory: No te cueles en las preguntas de los demás.

Christophe: Hago lo que me da la gana.

Butters: FUERA DE MI PUTA PREGUNTA.

Chris y Greg:...

**General:alguno es otaku o ve algun anime? si es asi cual?**

Butters: Yo, yo, pero no me acuerdo de los nombres.

**me regalan sus gorros(en el caso de Kenny capucha)?(todos menos cartman)  
**

Kenny: ¡No!, mi identidad, ¿que va a ser de mi?.

Kyle: Vale, de todas formas ya no lo uso mucho.

Stan: Era un estorbo para mi, puedes quedártelo.

Cartman:...Ojala os muráis todos.

**Kenny eres mi favorito un dia de estos los pervertidos dominaran el mundo ** cofcoftambienlosotakuscofcof Adiós.**

-Claro que si, violaremos a los indefensos...espera, ¿había un mensaje subliminal oculto en tu frase?.

**Kyle: Siento ser yo el que de las malas noticias, pero este es el ultimo episodio de esta...¿historia?, bueno, lo que sea. Adios.**

**Butters: Os hechare mucho de menos, amiguitos. **

**Cartman: Que se jodan, yo los odiaba y ellos me odiaban.**

**Kenny: No me extraña**

**Stan: Bueno, ¿que se le va ha hacer?.**

**Wendy: Con lo majos que eran...algunos.**

**Bebe:...¿cual era mi frase?...**

**Clyde: ( esta llorando, y mucho).**

**Token: Clyde, tranquilo.**

**Craig: Que os den (saca el dedo medio).**

**Tweek: AHHH, QUE SE VAN, ¿ o nos vamos nosotros?.**

**Nicole: Es una lastima, siempre las cosas buenas tienen que acabar.**

**Trent:...**

**Mark...**

**Josh:...**

**Randy: ¿Que, ya hemos acabado?. **

**Shelley: Por fin.**

**Ike:...Me voy a ver la tele.**

**Karen: Jo, que penita.**


End file.
